Chemicals React
by Blues-Only-Chaos
Summary: Both were hurt, and now that they've found each other the ghosts of there past just won't stay there. Will old skeletons in the closet rip Yuna and Paine apart or can there love shine through the darkest of storms. Not owned /
1. The nightmare

A/N: This was originally a Roleplay that we decided would be a killer idea to turn into a fic. There are two of us writing. This is a Yuri lemon. Main Pairing Paine/Yuna. All flames will be used for our bon fire on Besaid. 

Read and review Please..............ENJOY!! 

His arm stretched out towards her, reaching for her. His deep pools of blue beckoned her. His beautiful blond hair fell freely, framing his face. He was so far away. The brunette looked around. There was nothing but darkness. "Yuna" she heard her name flow from his wonderful lips, caressing her much as his out reached hand wished to do. She swallowed hard her bi-colored eyes meeting his once again. She started to jog, soon picking up to a full on run, but he didn't seem to get any closer to her. She forced herself into a sprint, longing for his touch once more. Slowly she got closer to him, closing the distance. Her heart leapt and a thousand butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Her lungs burned and her legs protested against moving any further. She reached out to him in a last chance effort to grab for him, but her hand fell through the air and the seemingly black floor cracked under her like glass. "TIDUS!" She screamed as he just watched her fall into endless shadows.

Yuna frantically rolled around in her bed hitting her head hard on the wall and shooting upright only to fall backwards off the bed and onto the hard metal floor with a thud. She quickly looked around trying to find out where She was before realizing she was on the air ship.

Ever since she found that sphere of him most of her once peaceful dreams had turned to nightmares. She felt the tears build up and did nothing to stop them from flowing down her cheeks. She sat there in the dark her body wracked with silent sobs.

Paine wasn't use to being around two girls so much. She noticed herself becoming a bit more.... Emotional... Yuna and Rikku were so different from her two former partners. They were slowly becoming big parts in her sealed off heart. Paine closed her eyes and placed her head against the cool metal of the ship, she usually came out here when the stars were out. With a sigh she gave a longing look to the stars before re-entering the ship. She slowly made her way to the 'room' the three girls shared. Hearing some form of struggle she ran the rest of the way, her red eyes scanned for any intruders, only to land on Yuna's body. A nightmare... She felt the wall around her heart squeezing it. She hated to see either of the two in pain. When Yuna began crying Paine couldn't hold it in any more. She kneeled in front of the older girl and wrapped her arms around her, and began to whisper meaningless soothing words.

Yuna did the best she could to try and control her sobs knowing oh too well that if she kept this up she would end up sending herself into an anxiety attack. Her head whipped around hearing the raced footsteps. The door swung open and someone stood in the doorway. Faintly she could make out her friend and partner Paine. The light came on and Yuna went blind for a couple seconds before her pupils adjusted to the newly found light. More tears ran down her cheeks as Paine kneeled infront of her. She was a bit surprised when her arms wrapped around her body and she soothingly tried to console the brunette. Yuna's head hit the girls shoulder a little harder than anticipated and more sobs erupted from her. Even though Paine's words weren't heard it felt nice to be held. Yuna was lost, unable to get the horrid dream from her mind.

After a while she took in a few deep breaths and pulled out of the ember eyed girls grasp. She looked from Paine to her shoulder. "I'm sorry" she was barely able to get out, her voice sounded horse from her dry throat. She wiped the tears from her puffy red eyes and pushed herself up to stand but her legs protested unable to support her weight and she fell back down.

Paine felt a slight thud in her shoulder when Yuna's head hit it. The sobs got harder and she freaked out. She never had to comfort someone this way before. She forced herself to continue to be as gentle as she could. When Yuna began to pull away Paine let go gently, trying to make sure that its what the other girl wanted. She flinched when she looked into her usually bright miss-matched eyes, seeing how dull they seemed. Yuna told her sorry and she couldn't help but smirk. Such a goody-goody; only she could say sorry for crying. Paine was snapped out of her thoughts by a falling Yuna. Almost by instinct she reached out and pulled the falling girl into her lap. She adjusted so that one arm was under her head and the other was behind her knees. "Don't be sorry." She whispered before standing up with Yuna in her arms. She laid the girl down and brought the covers up, tucking her in like a child. "I dont know what happened, and I wont pry or tell anyone. Just know that I'm one hell of a listener." She planted a kiss on Yuna's forehead - the way she slightly remembered being done to her, before walking to the door, shutting out the lights, and closing the makeshift door.

Instead of feeling the hard metal floor Yuna was surprised to feel Paine's arm. She had braced herself for the impact but no pain came. The other girl almost cradled her in her arms and she felt like a kid again. She heard Paine tell her not to be sorry and wiped her running nose. "But I got your shirt all wet." She said pointing to Paine's tear stained shoulder. It almost felt silly to worry about a shirt and It took some of Yuna's mind off of the nightmare. As Paine laid her down and tucked her in she remembered Lulu doing the same so many years ago. Her brow furrowed and she looked up at Paine. She looked a lot like Lulu. Yuna smiled slightly. "Thank you" She whispered as the other girl went to turn off the lights and shut the door. It wasn't 2 minutes after the door was closed that Brother came bursting through swinging a metal bat almost hitting Paine, but She ducked out of the way. "YUNA YUNA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?" He yelled not bothering to check on the other girls. Paine tripped him and had the lights on within seconds, the bat in her hands. Yuna burst out laughing as Brother shielded himself, the dream had become just that a dream. She didn't know why he cared for her so much he _was _her cousin.

Paine felt so relaxed as she stood there and looked over at her two friends bodies. This felt ... Nice... Her body soon tensed and she jumped out of he way of the stupid man swinging a bat, asking only for Yuna's safety... She wasn't jealous..... No she wasn't. With a swift kick and a flick of the wrist Brother was down on the floor and the lights were on once more. Taking the bat from their 'leader' she watched him try and curl up protectively. Hearing Yuna laugh only encouraged her next move. With a powerful swing she hit the spot next to Brother's head and smiled evilly. "Who do you think you are entering our room that way?" Without waiting for an answer she grabbed some left over rope, tied Brother's feet together and pushed him over the makeshift ledge, tying the end of the rope to the wood she turned away, leaving Brother hanging upside down. "Keep it down or Rikku will get up. You know how she is when awoken." She said in an haunting voice. Walking from the ledge she winked at Yuna shut off the lights and laid down. Now in the dark where no one would see she let a smile light up her face. It looked out of place, but it lit her face and made her seem beautiful. This... These people where her family. Her eyelids dropped and a warm darkness consumed her.

"VILG!" Yuna heard Brother yell. She made a face at the curse word she didn't have to know Al Bhed to know that word. Even though she had changed drastically some of her old ways still remained. She wasn't too fond of curse words. The brunette watched in amusement as Paine swung the bat. "No no no no" he tried to plead with the ember eyed girl. Within the minute Paine had there Al Bhed leader hung by his feet. Yuna looked over to Rikku at the mention of her little cousin. She was sleeping peacefully unaware of the ordeal that had just happend. It would take a stampede of shoopuf to wake her up but she knew Paine was right. Rikku wasn't her usual hyper self until she got her Alcyone egg and some coffee. She giggled once more. Her team had become her family. Yuna smiled at Paine's wink and lay back down, pulling the covers up to her neck and curling up into the ball she usually slept in. The lights went out and her heart dropped. The darkness unleashed the memories of her nightmare. Not wanting to bother her friends anymore she turned towards the wall and lay in the dark. As the minutes of silence dragged on Yuna could feel the exhaustion wash over her body. When finally she couldn't fight back the sleep anymore darkness washed over her. She prayed to Yevon, something she rarely did anymore,

That this dream would be better than the last.


	2. She speaks!

Paine awoke before the sun had risen. Slowly getting up out of bed she began to blink away the sleep. Her dull red eyes soon became alert, changing the color to a bright ember. With a quick hand through her hair she walked into the bathroom. She had that dream again....She shook her head, and began her morning routine. When she finished she walked toward the hanging Brother and pulled him up - ignoring the grunts of pain. She untied him and threw him over her shoulder. Silently she walked out of the room. Nodding to Barkeep she put Brother in a sitting position by the bar. "Yosh take good carsh of him" Barkeep said off-handedly. Paine felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks so she took off. When she realized what was happening she was already at the top of the airship. Sighing she sat near the door and looked up at the fading stars. "Why do I still dream of what could have been... Why do you still haunt my dreams... Why does my heart still ache when I think of you?" She whispered into the sky as she had done many times before. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Yuna opened her multi colored eyes, hearing someone stir, she watched Paine rise from her bed before looking at the clock. The brunette shook her head Paine always seemed to get up unnaturally early. Yuna rolled over to face the wall and tried to fall back asleep but the darkness refused to take her. With a sigh she pushed herself up and walked to the ledge. She stretched and yawned before noticing that Brother was gone. Her brow furrowed had Paine actually let him go? Yuna was slightly surprised at the thought. She smiled and walked out of the room and to the elevator taking it all the way up to the top of the Celsius. She had wanted to watch the sunrise. Yuna wasn't at all surprised to see the silver haired girl but her brow furrowed at her words. She debated whether or not to walk up to her, finally after remembering the events of last night she slowly made her way up to the warrior and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Paine?" Yuna's voice was soft she didn't want to startle her for fear of losing one of her limbs. "Are you alright?" she asked half expecting the girl to shrug her away and return to the airship, but she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she just left her friend.

Paine was shocked, but didn't show it to Yuna in any way. She sighed and stood, not letting Yuna look into her eyes, knowing that there was emotions swirling freely through her eyes. "I'm fine, no worries..." She began to walk away, but felt herself stop. "I'm guessing you heard." She stated. "Gippal. That's who haunts me. We could have been so much, but he ended it..." Walking a bit further she stopped right before entering the elevator, looking back at Yuna - smirk on her face - "I only told you as payback for what I saw last night. Dont think that I'm suddenly going to be like Rikku or anything." She walked in and waited till the door close before letting out a sigh. She hated that dream, it makes her act... Well not like herself. Damn Gippal. He had her in that moment of weakness and just dropped her flat on her face... Jerk. She saw the door open and saw Brother at the bridge. She raised an eyebrow and smirked when he squealed ducking behind the now awake Rikku, who was complete confused about the whole thing.

Yuna wasn't surprised when Paine told her it was nothing. She always hid from everyone, never letting anyone in. Yuna sighed and plopped down crossing her legs under her. She looked back at Paine, hearing her speak up. Yuna's mouth almost dropped open when Paine started to talk again but controlled herself. Her friend had had her heart broken, much like herself, only Gippal chose to leave. Yuna wanted nothing more than to run up and wrap her arms around her ember eyed friend but restrained herself. She was about to turn back around and watch the sunrise when Paine spoke again. Her brow furrowed and she was a little hurt. Payback? Was it really that much of a burden to Paine to help a friend? Was she really that heartless? Yuna sighed and continued to watch the sun send everything into an orange glow as it made its first appearances. The brunette lay back and propped herself up on her hands. A few birds could be heard beneath the ship but none could reach high enough to greet it. When her legs had gotten tired of sitting she pushed herself up and walked back to the elevator, ignoring her long braid as it brushed up against the back of her legs.

Paine replayed the one-sided conversation and wanted to bang her head against a wall. Why was she so awkward! She more than likely hurt Yuna. Why did she not have any girl friends in her past! She heard the elevator and knew that Yuna was the only one missing. She quickly made her way to the elevator and made sure Yuna didn't leave, quickly pushing any button on the little stand. "Look, I didn't mean it the way it sounded." She brushed a hand through her hair. "Look its not like your a burden or anything its just..." She mentally kicked her own ass. She sounded way to much like Rikku or worse, Brother! "Look I'm sorry ok? I've never hung with any other girls - I don't know when to pull my words back or how to do any of that crap. So just take the apology and never speak of this again!" She shouted the last bit and looked away, feeling that damn blush spreading across her cheeks again.

Yuna put one foot out of the elevator and was pushed back in. She looked up, for fear it might be Brother, and gazed into a familiar pair of crimson eyes. It seemed she was seeing a lot of Paine today, but didn't really mind it. She was gonna say something but lost train of thought as the doors closed behind her silver haired friend. She was at a loss for words when Paine started to apologize. Had it been that obvious that she was hurt by the warriors words? Paine looked away as her face flushed red. She was so use to seeing the blank mask that the girl kept up, and it was nice to see this side of Paine that she had never seen before. She giggled and her hand came up to turn Paine towards her "It's ok" She said. Yuna couldn't stop the impulse that rose in her. She wrapped her arms around the warrior not caring that the other girl didn't like physical contact. "If I'm gonna confide in you then your gonna have to at least try to open up. It doesn't matter how good of a listener you are." Yuna said pulling away. "Come on push the button and lets head back to the bridge"


	3. The first sphere

Paine felt her entire body tense at Yuna's bold move in hugging her. She felt oddly happy... She shook her head and looked to the side, gently removing Yuna's arms and pressing the button to go back to the bridge. "I'm no good at things like that, but... I guess I can try." She turned away again, biting her lip - a gesture that she hadn't done in a while. When the elevator stop Paine walked out as quick as she could without running, only to have Rikku latch onto her. "Off." Was the single word out of her mouth. Her eye twitched at Rikku's obvious disregard of her words. She grabbed the other girls arm and threw her across the room and strait into Brother. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to muffle the laughter that was building up. She turned and paid attention to the youngest member in the airship - the one who had Paine wrapped around his finger. She loved children. She always wanted some... She hoped that Gippal would be the one... She was so close but... But that basturd did that to her and to their....she was dragged out of her thoughts by Rikku's loud voice.

Yuna ran from the elevator. She skidded to a stop just as her cousin went flying into there leader, causing her braid to hit Paine in the back. Yuna silently said sorry. She faintly heard Paine try to muffle her laughter and had to muffle her own as Rikku untangled herself from Brother and stuck her tongue out at Paine "You big meanie" She pouted. While Brother mumbled under his breath rubbing his head "Cdibet Byeha ymfyoc rindehk sa" (stupid Paine always hurting me). Yuna giggled. "Are you alright?" She asked and saw Brothers eyes light up. He obviously thought she was talking to him. "If your done playing now we got sphere signals coming from Besaid" Buddy asked slightly annoyed. Yuna jumped up at the mention of Besaid. Maybe they would get a chance to see Lulu and Wakka. Rikku jumped up too forgetting all about Paine. "What are we waiting for?" She asked hands on her hips as she turned to Buddy.

"For once I agree with the endless ball of useless energy. If theres a sphere down there we should hurry up and get it." In all honesty Paine was excited. This was one of the few places she had never been before, and after all of the unwanted memories she was relieved at the thought of making some new ones - not that she would ever tell anyone this. Once they were dropped off Paine glared at the hyper Rikku. "Why are you such a pain?" She asked watching with mild amusement as the other girl began to defend herself. She gave a wink to Yuna to let the older girl know she was only playing. In reality she could say that she adored Rikku. She was so childlike and innocent that sometimes Paine wished she could shield her away from the world. Ignoring what came from her mouth next she turned to Yuna. "Where to?" She asked casually, mentally laughing at how frustrated Rikku seemed to be.

Yuna looked from Paine to Rikku and back again. She smiled to herself. She knew deep down somewhere Paine actually liked the Gullwings, If not than why would she stay with them. She looked down at the sand but her thoughts were interrupted. She looked up and stared at Paine. "Oh um Buddy said that there was a path over there somewhere" she pointed behind the silver haired girl "that leads to a cave where there were strong signals coming from" Yuna did her best to sound as enthusiastic about the sphere as possible but didn't really care she wanted to go see her ex guardians and friends. Maybe if she was lucky Kimahri would be there too. Yuna was pulled away from her thoughts yet again, but this time it was Rikku. Her cousin was dragging both her and Paine to the path she had pointed out. "Well come on lets go you two." She pouted "Lets get the sphere already" Yuna couldn't help but smile obviously she wasn't the only one that wanted to see old friends and introduce them to a new one.

Growing accustomed to Rikku latching onto her body Paine just sighed. Paine could feel the longing for something other than the sphere, and she would comply and hurry after the sphere. Without hesitation she took on anything that came her way with an amazing show of power. She took down fiends with one attack and hurried the other two as if it were nothing. No matter how hard she tried her mind kept going back to that basturd that stole her heart and her innocence. He promised her a life together... A chance to finally have the family she had always dreamed of... He ruined it all in one night. She had just told him the amazing news a few days prior.... She was carrying twins... She forced her eyes shut and shook her head, forcing the thoughts and unwanted emotions away. Now was not the time. She stopped at the cave entrance and felt herself twitch slightly. "Tell me that one of you know the password." Her voice was laced with annoyance, with the undertone of sadness that her earlier thoughts had brought about.


	4. Sorrows

Yuna walked as if on auto pilot. Her body seemed to be very familiar with the path around her. At first it didn't bother. She did once call Besaid home, but as they grew closer to the cave she saw images flash through her mind. She saw a small girl running from an unseen force an overly large staff in one hand and a glowing ball in the other. Her brow furrowed. She shook her head trying to remember everything but it all felt hazy. Realization hit here and she stopped a little way aways from the entrance of the cave. She stared at the huge stone blocking there way through and everything came flooding back. It was her sanctuary. She saw the little girl again she ran through the stone slab and Yuna was confused at first. She ignored Rikku's annoying pouting as she walked up and gently place a hand on the stone. She had never expected to come back here, let alone that the ball she used as a light was really a sphere. The memories of when she did her first summoning came back in one foul swoop. The day she had met him. She saw her 17 year old self dance with staff in hand sealing the cave off.

Still ignoring the two behind her she went for her garment grid and switched to the white mage sphere. The white light surrounded her as her cloths changed and her guns turned into a staff. It felt weird to hold a staff again. She took a deep breath and started to tap the rock in an elaborate pattern, following a grid of 3x3. As her staff moved she allowed herself to get into the dance she wished she would never have to do again. Mentally she cursed herself for sealing the cave this way. She moved and danced as if performing another sending. Tears stung her eyes as all the emotions of being a summoner returned to her. With one last tap on the rock it dissolved and the staff fell from her hand. She walked in and immediately the tears began to fall. Whenever she would want to escape from the world the suffering and Sin she would come here. She looked around to all the little drawings on the cave walls, she remembered when she drew them. It had been the first day she found out her father had succeed in defeating Sin and he was gone. The brunette fell to her knees and she suddenly wanted to be alone. For the first time ever she was sharing her sanctuary with other people...and she slightly didn't want to.

Paine watched Yuna's sorrowful dance and had to look away. She knew that kind of pain, this place was special to Yuna. When she walked in and began to cry Paine grabbed Rikku and threw her over her shoulder and turned around. "I dont know this place, but its special to you and me and this girl have no right to enter. We'll go ahead to the village. I'm trusting you to get that sphere. If by sundown your not back I'm coming to get you." She ignored the noise coming from Rikku. Once they were far enough Paine spoke calmly to Rikku. "She needs to be alone. When she's ready she'll talk to us." Rikku felt herself calm down. Paine put her down only to look up at the familiar laughter rang through the air. "Gippal.... Leave." Paine's voice came out so cold. Rikku had a thing for this guy, but if Paine had such a problem with him she would back off now. "Come now, no need to be so harsh. After all we lost so much that night, I thought it would make us stronger." Paine felt something in her snap. "We! We didn't loose anything! I'm the only one who lost anything!! Just leave before I rip you apart!!" Paine yelled, anger clear. "You heard her leave." another voice rang out. "Lulu." Both girls exclaimed. Gippal sent a smirk toward Paine and left. "Lets head back to the village to talk, shall we." Paine just nodded her head and followed the woman who helped her that night. She took her in and healed her. Paine was stupid to have gotten pregnant so young anyway. Lulu helped her, and after she left she hadn't seen the woman until just now. Pushing her own feelings away she wondered how Yuna was doing and if she had made the right choice. She told Lulu about waiting for Yuna, so they stopped just outside the village to wait. The whole time Paine could feel the curious stares the two other women were giving her.

Yuna looked over her shoulder hearing Paine's voice. She mentally thanked her. After all that had happened this place still held more than its fair share of secrets. When she was sure the other girls were a way aways she forced herself to stand. The brunette walked back and grabbed her staff. She re-entered the once peaceful place. There wasn't complete darkness in the cave but it was still quite hard to see. Yuna switched to the black mage and cast fire giving her more visibility. She looked around every little thing triggering another memory. She saw the poems she wrote, the pictures she drew, and the things she had destroyed. As she walked further into the cave she began to hate her sanctuary more and more. All it did was make her more and more sad. She finally came to the back of the cave where upon the perfect perch in the middle was the sphere. Her eyes widened as she approached it. Ignoring the glowing orb completely and picking up what was next to it. A smile creased her lips for the first time since she entered this place. The brunette held the small moogle close to her. It was full of dust but it was still her security. Lulu had given it to her when her father first left. She sighed and grabbed the sphere, still holding her moogle, she turned around looking back at each wall. She shook her head. Quickly and swiftly, before they could bring her down any further she cast waterga and wiped it all from existence. Never again would it haunt her. As she walked out she switched back to her gunner and didn't bother to re-seal the cave. She hadn't realized how long she had stayed in the cave. The sun was just starting to set. She debated whether or not she should stop by the beach and clean up Kovu, but decided that she didn't want anyone to worry about her more than they had to.


	5. Sokka

A/N: YES YOU READ THE TITLE RIGHT. Sokka

Paine's foot had already started tapping looking intently at the setting sun. "I'm going." Lulu smiled at Paine's back holding back a yelling Rikku. Paine slowed her walk and straitened her back, taking out any fiends that came her way. She didn't bother changing- she wanted to hack at things to release some pent up frustrations. She suddenly came to a stop and glared at a tree. Gippal came out - wicked smile in place. "Its been a while since the two of us were alone together. Though I'm surprised I wasn't killed by a certain over protective brother of yours. Unless.... You didn't tell him because you still love me." Paine physically flinched. "Regardless of all that. I want you to stay away... I cant lie and say that I dont care for you still." Her eyes turned into a blood red color, the coldest fire lit behind her eyes. " I will never let you near me to hurt me that way ever again." With a final glare she walked away. She was still tense - she noticed that he was still following, even though he kept a distance. She let him fade away from her mind as she saw Yuna. "I told you sunset girly. Hurry up before Rikku gives herself a heartattack." she tried to relax for Yuna's sake, but she knew her voice was colder than usual, and her eyes more than likely were still a blood red color.

Yuna's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry no need for the hostility" Yuna was slightly taken back at how cold Paine's voice was. "I was on my way back." She said taking out the sphere and showing it to the silver haired girl. Yuna hugged Kovu close as the two of them headed back to the village. Rikku was somehow able to pry herself free of the gothic beauty and tackled her cousin. "Yunie Yunie Yunie are you ok?" she asked bouncing up and down on her chest knocking the wind out of her. "I wanted to go get you too but Lulu wouldn't let me" she turned and stuck her tongue out at the mage. "But I knew Paine would bring you back" She looked up at the warrior. "R-Rikku" Yuna was barely able to get out "C-c..ant b..reathe" the brunette choked out and was very grateful when the silver haired girl pulled her cousin off. "Thank you" She whispered to Paine as she caught her breath. A smile spread from ear to ear when the ex summoner saw Lulu. She ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh Lulu I've missed you" she said and the added when she pulled away "Look!" she showed Lulu the forgotten moogle.

Paine would explain the harshness to Yuna later, she couldn't show weakness with him so close. The walk back was slightly awkward, she could feel a smile start to form at how childish Yuna looked with that stuffed toy in her hands. When they had gotten back Paine had to fight the smile that wanted to fly across her face at the faith shown in Rikku's voice. She pulled the hyper girl off of Yuna before she killed her. With a wink as a your welcome, she was slightly shocked at Yuna's happiness at seeing Lulu. She looked toward Rikku who had a watery smile. She sighed and threw an arm around her shoulders, not looking toward Yuna or Rikku she simply said - "Family is an amazing thing. Even if it isn't by blood, a family bond is the most precious of all." She removed her arm and looked back, glaring at the spot where Gippal was hiding. " A family.." She whispered before turning away and following Rikku into the village. "Do you think I should stay away from Gippal?" Rikku asked in an oddly calm voice. With a single nod given Rikku hugged Paine and quickly let go. "Alright. Only because you aren't someone to say things that are useless." Paine just scuffed and pushed Rikku gently. "Shut up." She felt a faint smile on her face.

"I told you you didn't lose it" Lulu said a smiling playing her purple lips. "I'm glad I didn't." Yuna said letting her excitement leak into her voice. "He needs a washing though." She said with a frown. She would never forgive herself for leaving him behind. Lulu chuckled and motioned for them to follow her. "Come on I'll make you something to eat and you can tell me everything that's happend" At the mention of food Yuna's stomach growled its agreement. She looked back at her two friends and was happy to see they were getting along. Yuna followed Lulu eagerly into the village. She was slightly happy to be back and many people still greeted her with the prayer. She smiled seeing the familiar faces. The huge fire was already lit in the middle of the village and multiple drums and other instruments were being played. Lulu led them to her tent and pulled back the flap letting them enter before herself. Wakka was lying on the bed obviously waiting for Lulu, wearing nothing but a loincloth. The ex blitzball players eyes went as wide as diner plates. Yuna blushed a deep red along with Lulu and Rikku giggled. Wakka rolled backwards off the bed, trying to cover himself up. "Lu why didn't you tell me they was coming Ya?" he asked turning a deep shade of red himself.

Paine felt the warmth that was oozing out of the village. It was so beautiful. Awed by how many people greeted her with prayer. When they entered the hut Paine's eyes went wide... He was... With all that had happened she finally let it loose. Her laughter rang throughout the small hut. She took one more look at the flustered man before leaving the hut, trying to get her laughter under control. The villagers just seemed to smile at the girl. She slowed her laughter and before she knew it there were three children at her legs begging her to play. She sighed - she already made a fool of herself, so why not play? Besides she felt like she was intruding on some weird personal moment. She scooped the little girl in her arms and gave fake evil laughter. "Catch me if you wish to save the princess!" She ran, just fast enough to stay out of the children's grip. Whenever they were done in that tent they'd get her.


	6. The bonfire

Yuna was frozen until Paine's thunderous laughter brought her out of shock. She turned away from Wakka shielding her eyes. She quickly pushed Rikku out of the tent. The brunette was able to hold her laughter until they were safely out, leaving Lulu to deal with her husband. Yuna couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard. It felt nice to be back. It took her mind off...other things. Yuna smiled as her and Rikku watched the warrior playing with the kids. It was nice to see there friend smiling and having fun. Lulu came walking out dragging, a fully clothed, Wakka by the ear. "Go ahead" She said pushing him towards the girls. The orange haired man rubbed the back of his neck, turning red again. "Listen I-uh-well-you see." Wakka looked back at Lulu for help but she folded her arms over her chest. "Listen I'm sorry you had to see me like dat" Wakka said turning back around. Rikku giggled "Dont worry about it tubby." she said poking his gut she wrapped an arm around her cousins shoulder "Me and Yunie want little nieces and nephews running around" She said with a smile, winking at Lulu who turned away blushing.

Music had began to play and soon the kids were dragging Paine to different people to dance with - in to much of a good mood to say no - she danced with anyone who wished it. She hadn't smiled like this in so long. She felt soo... At home... With a smile in place they dragged her and asked for her to dance with Rikku - ignoring Rikku's blabber she hooked her arm around Rikku's waist and led her into a dance. They danced around the fire, for the first time not a single violent thought ran through their minds. "Not bad!" Paine joked only to have Rikku tease her back. The banter went on until Wakka cut in. He said his sorry and introduced himself, the whole time messing up during the dance, which only made Paine smile. She switched off and danced with Lulu, a silent understanding past between the two, before giving Lulu to Wakka Paine place her hands over Lulu's stomach and smiled a sorrowful - yet oddly happy smile. She made her way to Yuna - doing a dramatic bow and deepening her voice. "May I have this dance?" Without waiting for an answer she dragged Yuna into a playful dance around the fire - tonight there was no sadness, no pain, no worries. Tonight they were all just teenage girls having fun.

Yuna smiled as the kids dragged Paine from person to person, and one after another she dragged them over to the fire and started dancing with them. Yuna liked this side of Paine. She giggled as the warrior wrapped her arm around the blonde Al Bhed girl and pulled her out. Everyone was laughing and having such a good time. It was as if all there problems melted away. Yuna wasn't really expecting Paine to come over and ask her to dance. She giggled when Paine formally bowed and dragged her out to, although she didn't really have a choice she would have went with her anyways, she would have said yes. The ex summoner looked up into her crimson eyes to see a warmth and happiness she'd never seen before from Paine. She liked it. Yuna slowly and unnoticeably danced her way closer to Paine until there bodies where gently brushing against each other. She felt her heart begin to race and didn't know why. Her hips moved with the taller girls and the beat of the music, which for some reason she couldn't hear over the pounding of her heart in her ears.

Paine enjoyed the way Yuna danced - it was so different, all her own. She smiled and step away slightly , doing another dramatic bow. "Thank you for the dance Lady Yuna." She grabbed Yuna's hand and kissed her knuckles, laughing softly as she did. "All jokes aside you are a great dancer." With a wink she walked away from the fire and went to sit just outside the gates. All the excitement was too much. She hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. She also couldn't deny that having Yuna dance with her made her happiness that much larger. She sat down in the dirt and let the last of her giggles escape before laying down completely and closing her eyes. What fun! Now all that was missing was Yuna to come and... She felt herself blush, that trail of thought is now over. With a light nod she cleared her mind and enjoyed the wind that played with her hair and clothes.

Yuna could not wipe the smile from her face. She was having so much fun dancing with Paine. She was kinda sad when the music ended she could have kept going to her own beat. She felt herself blush slightly as Paine kissed her hand and was surprised at the use of her official summoners title. Her heart was still racing when she went to go sit down near Lulu's tent. She had worked up a little sweat and needed to cool off. She folded her legs under her and leaned back on her hands. She let her head fall back and her eyes drift closed.

She had found her eyes wondering over Paine's slender, built body as her hips moved. She reached out an arm and wrapped it around Yuna lightly grabbing her ass and pulling her closer. There hips moved with each other as if made for one another. She looked back up into the warriors ember eyes and everything around them just disappeared. Paine leaned her head down and gently pressed her warm soft lips to Yuna's.

The brunette's eyes shot open and she looked around as if waiting to see someone staring at her with there mouth dropped open. Whoa. What had she been doing. She was just fantasizing about kissing another girl, and not just any girl...Paine.

Paine was woken gently by Lulu telling her that there was a tent set up for the three and that Rikku was already there. "Yuna is outside of my hut, I would carry her but as you know..." She trailed off putting a hand to her stomach. Paine just sent a small smile up at her before walking with her to the hut. In her half-asleep state she didn't notice Yuna was wake she picked her up bridle-style. Holding her close to her chest she lightly stumbled before entering their tent. She laid Yuna down and laid next to her, wrapping her arms around the older girl and dragging her close. Her eyes closed and she drifted back to sleep. She unknowingly brought Yuna's body close to her until their bodies were pressed completely against one another. She threw one leg over Yuna in a possessive way. Her mind was in pure bliss, she felt warm and soft, she could dream away her life if things stayed this warm. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, something was wrong with this, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

How could this be happening? She was developing feelings for another girl. What would Spira think? A summoner with a girl? Yuna looked over as Paine approached her. She was about to greet the girl when she bent down and scooped her up. Yuna's heart pounded harder in her chest feeling her body curl into Paine as she carried her. Yuna smiled and closed her eyes she loved how her body reacted to the ember eyed girl. Maybe having feelings for another girl wasn't so bad after all. She felt her body hit the bed and almost frowned, she was so close to falling asleep in the warriors arms. But when Paine laid down next to her something sparked within her. Her breath caught in her chest and she swallowed hard. The brunette helped Paine when she pulled her closer. Everything seemed to be happening in a haze like a dream. With there bodies pressed fully together Yuna nuzzled the other girls neck and ran her fingers lightly up her extended leg, laying her arm over the warrior. She let her bi-colored eyes close and welcomed the warm embrace of sleep.


	7. Confrontations

A/N: Please review we can see all the hits and visitors. Even if its just to say i liked it or update soon 

Paine awoke the next day, before the sun as she had grown accustomed to. What was new was having a curvy body pressed into hers. She gently detangled herself from the embrace. She placed a gentle kiss on Yuna's head and turned to leave, but not before fixing Rikku - who was about to fall off her cot - and re-tucked her in. With a soft pat on the head she walked out of the tent and did a couple of morning excersizes. When she felt herself loosen up she walked away from the village and couldn't help but feel a sense of loss when leaving. She shook it off and continued to walk up a path, sword faithfully at her side... Her oldest and dearest friend. She ended up by an old... Thing that was made of medal. She looked over the rail and saw the whole village. She sighed and sat on the floor looking up at the fading stars. Yuna huh? She never thought she would develop feelings for another girl. She would never be able to become pregnant again.... Not that she could after what Gippal had done to her. So young she was... 4 years have past, she was only 13 when Gippal had made her fall for him and tricked her into thinking he loved her. She shook the thoughts off. She was happy right now. Who knows maybe Yuna would want her too. Hehe it seems that she always goes for the older ones. She laughed lightly to herself. "Maybe life wont be so bad with her..." She mumbled

For the first night in a long time Yuna didn't have a nightmare. Her dreams were wrapped in complete bliss. Although she would never share the dreams she had last night with any one. She felt the warmth of the body next to her leave and stirred in her sleep. "no don't go" she mumbled turning over and finding another comfortable spot. Yuna moaned when Rikku started jumping on her to get her up the blondes random braids bouncing up and down with her. "Come on sleepie head" she heard the blond say. Slowly Yuna opened her right eye and green met green. "5 more minutes" she pleaded rolling over and causing her cousin to fall off the cot. Rikku pouted and whispered "Ur hu oui tuh'd" (oh no you don't). Rikku pulled on the mattress and flipped it over causing Yuna to scream out. She lifted the bed off her and glared at the thief. "No fair you always get to sleep in." She moaned fixing the cot and walking out of the tent, surprised to see that the sun was already high in the sky. "Oh my god what time it is." she turned back to Rikku who just shrugged. "Why did you let me sleep so late?"

Paine had soon walked back into the village, talking rather heatedly with Wakka about what the best blitzball shot was. She had spent her morning helping clean up and walking and talking with Lulu. She helped many families start up breakfast and helped others get their children to wake, and telling Brother to fuck off. So in the middle of her argument with Wakka she heard Rikku start to wake Yuna and turned to Lulu with a wicked grin on her face. "Told you she wouldn't last- pay up!" She held her hand out and Lulu sighed as she placed the money in her hand. Paine was going to continue her argument with Wakka until she was tackled to the ground by some of the kids, which set her off in a fake 4 on 1 fighting match. Which consisted of Paine rolling around on the ground pretending to be defeated. Nooj would never believe that she acted like this in front of so many people. Paine couldn't help the smirk that came when she thought of what his face would look like. She heard Wakka talk about unfairness and joined in the tangled mess of people on the floor.

Yuna's brow furrowed. She turned to see Paine rolling around on the ground with a group of kids. She laughed and walked up to them. She smiled down at them. Seeing Paine brought back the events of last night and she wondered if Paine remembered them too. She couldn't help but think it was all just a peaceful dream she had. "So what's for lunch?" she asked looking up to Lulu and rubbing her stomach. It wasn't like her to skip breakfast. And with all the...festivities last night they didn't get a chance to eat any diner. A smile folded the gothic beauty's purple lips. "We have some left over eggs or you can wait until Wakka stops fooling around and cooks the Skoll we have." Yuna thought about it and was about to accept the Skoll when Rikku butted in "Does he ever stop fooling around?" Lulu and Yuna giggled. "I can wait for some meat" She said polity. The brunette continued to watch Paine roll around "defeated" by the 4 kids she shook her head and offered the warrior her hand when they finally got up. She caught sight of Paine's glowing crimson eyes and her heart fluttered.

Paine had to catch her breath after that "fight." She took Yuna's hand and lifted herself up - looking into the bi-colored eyes she smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "We should come and party here more often." She said softly. Giving her hand another squeeze she let go and kicked Wakka complaining about how he should make some food. "Your so bossy, Ya." Was all he said before running away to cook when Lulu glared at him. Lulu placed a hand gently on Paine's head and a blush spread across her cheeks - she always felt like a child when the older ember-eyed women was near. Lulu left, and Rikku bounced after her. With a soft laugh Paine turned and her eyes connected with Yuna's before she sent a wink and casually walked out of the village, waving at the people who seemed to have taken her in as one of them.

The brunette smiled at the mention of food. Yuna blushed at Paine's wink. And watched the girl walk out debating whether or not to run after her. She sighed and jogged up to Paine, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Paine. Can I-uh talk to you." Yuna asked looking back to the village before back to the silver haired girl. "In private." She added. Yuna didn't know exactly what she was going to say. She didn't want to just come out and say it. She walked with her friend and fellow sphere hunter further away from the small village not really knowing where they were going. When they came to a spot that looked good she stopped Paine and sat down on a large rock she found. She took in a deep breath before looking up into those ember eyes. "I'm not to sure I love Tidus anymore." She whispered lowering her head. "I mean I don't know I'm feeling these things for someone and I'm so confused." She raised her head "I use to be so sure of myself. Now I'm not sure which ways up" she laughed slightly before sighing

Paine was actually shocked at the words that tumbled out of Yuna's mouth, but decided to take a chance, taking a deep breath she looked at Yuna intently. "These type of things happen, people fall in and out of love all the time... As for liking someone else... Well I have a strong feeling I know who your talking about..." She walked up to Yuna and gently spread her legs so she could stand between them. She brought her face close enough so that their lips could brush against each other. "We could give it a try, and if it doesn't work we can always forget about it and go back to being friends." Her eyes stayed locked with Yuna's as she waited on the older girls move.

Yuna swallowed hard had it been that obvious. Her breathing picked up and her heart pounded against her rib cage as Paine spread her legs and there lips just lightly brushed. That light touch was enough to send Yuna over the edge though. She pushed her lips to Paine's firmly her hands coming up to run through her silver hair. The kiss reminded her of the one in Macalania. She felt almost the exact feelings now that she had then only this time without the tears. Daring herself to move further she parted her lips just enough for her tongue to dash out and run across Paine's lips tasting them.

Paine was shocked at the bold move, but complied, her arms wrapped around Yuna's waist and brought her closer. There was the small thought in the back of her mind. 'Guess I'm the guy...' all thoughts left her mind when Yuna's tongue touched her lips. She pressed down harder and parted her lips - meeting Yuna's tongue in an odd dance. Slowly she pushed Yuna's tongue into her own mouth, hers following. She used her tongue and explored the girls mouth, moaning softly. She pulled the wet muscle back. Her hands began to wander gently brushing the spot right under her chest and rubbing her stomach, moving in a random way.

A soft moan built up in Yuna's chest as Paine's tongue came out to greet her own. She let the noise escape her warm lips. The brunette had no objection to the wet muscle invading her mouth and beginning to explore. She played with the silver haired girls tongue flicking it with her own. She was slightly disappointed when Paine pulled away, until she remembered she needed to breathe. She looked into Paine's ember eyes as the girls hands ran over her body. Yuna shivered, her gentle touch leaving her skin tingling when it moved on to another place on her form. A weird sensation courses through her veins and had to work to keep her breathing steady. She ran her own hands up Paine's thighs and pulled the warrior closer resting her on her lap and grazing her teeth over her collar bone before biting down gently.

Loving the fact that Yuna's bite sent an exciting shiver down her spine, she moaned. She was going to move in for another kiss, but she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand - someone was watching them. She heard the laugh that haunted her dreams and pulled away from Yuna. Being as gentle as she could she pulled Yuna off the rock and pointed her toward the village. "Go. I'll see you in a bit." With a light tap to her lips - to keep her from thinking it was her fault - Paine grabbed her sword tightly and walked the opposite way. Hoping that Yuna had done what she asked she stopped when she could no longer see or hear the village - and glared at a spot to her right. Gippal appeared, frown on his face. "Stop what your doing with Yuna. You belong to me and nothing will change that." his voice was flat yet possessive. "I dont belong to you, and what I do with Yuna is none of your-" She was cut off by the older male. "You've been mine since you were small! When me and Nooj found you, you were nothing but a bloody 6 year old with a sword that was far to big and no memory! I've always made it so you belonged to me alone." Paine felt herself flinch. She shouldn't back down, but old habits die hard. "I - I wont." it came out a whisper, not the strong voice she wanted. He just laughed and walked away. Paine felt tears slipping down her eyes, she fell to her knees and cried. He was still one of the few who could rip her apart with only words.

Paine's moan was like music to the high summoners ears. She never would have thought that she would have fallen for anyone other than him. A shiver rippled down her spine as a horrible laughter echoed around them. Her heart dropped when Paine pulled away so quickly. She felt worry wash over her when the warrior instructed her to return to the village. When Paine peck her lips a smile spread them. The brunette watched the silver haired girl walk away gently placing a hand to her heart. It was pounding vigorously. She turned and began walking back to the village. She smiled, not really paying any attention to where she was walking. "How inappropriate Yuna." a familiar voice caused her to freeze in her tracks, her eyes widening as she looked up into the gray eyes of Seymour Guado, the last man in all of Spira she wanted to see. She shook her head. This could not be happening. She had watched as he dissolved into pyreflies. "Dear Yuna. Do you think it wise to show affection like that in the open for all of Spira to see, not to mention with another girl. What would lord Braska say?" Yuna felt herself fill with rage. What right did he have to tell her. "Fuck off" she yelled before she could stop the curse word. "Now now Yuna. Is that any way to speak to your husband?" The girls eyes widened even more, if that was possible. She had forgotten all about her marriage. The blue haired man chuckled at his wife's face. The now 30 year old man puckered his lips. "Come now Yuna give your husband a kiss." Before she could move the maester grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, pushing his lips to hers with such force she cut her lip on her teeth. His lips were chapped and cold, nothing like Paine's were. The brunette pushed Seymour away and pulled out one of her Machina guns. "What are you going to do Yuna?" He chuckled. "Have you forgotten I'm already dead?"


	8. Acceptance

After what felt like hours she forced the tears to finally stopped. She stood up quickly - angry at herself for being so weak. She bit her lip and walked forward, intent on getting back to Yuna and the warmth of the village. She didn't notice she started running until she came face to face with Yuna holding a gun to one ugly ass motherfucker. She straitened herself out, she would deal with her problems on her own - right now Yuna needed her. With all the pride she could muster she strutted right up to Yuna, placing an arm around her waist and a kiss to her lips. Looking lazily at the man. "Whose the freak with the bad hair cut?"

Yuna's world was falling apart. The ground beneath her broke and she had no one there to catch her. This could not be happening. It was all just a peaceful dream that had turned into a nightmare. It made her feel a little better to feel Paine's arm around her waist and she tenderly kissed her. "Cheating on me and you haven't even told her?" Seymour shook his head. "Come now Yuna where are your manners?" Seymour stretched out a hand to Paine. "I'm Seymour Guado, Yuna's husband." He said his smile never leaving his face. Yuna swallowed and looked up at Paine afraid of what her reaction might be. Her eyes narrowed as she turned back to the maester. She hadn't realized she was powering up her trigger happy until it was too late. She scooped up her other gun, a deep fury burning in her miss-matched eyes. The ex-summoner started to shoot, firing ten shots into the body of the man that refused to leave her alone. The blue haired man simply smiled at her "When will you learn Yuna? We are bound for eternity.. Even after learning the secrets of Yevon you continue to be so naïve.." With his words Seymour disappeared. Yuna held back the tears but couldn't hold in the dry sob that escaped her. She hung her head and pulled away from Paine. "I understand if you're mad" she whispered "But at least give me the chance to explain"

Paine tightened the arm she had around Yuna and glared at the man. Yuna would never cheat. Yuna was hers now and no ugly old man was going to get in the way of that. Her hand twitched when the man offered a hand to her, she was two seconds from chopping that guys hand off. She was going to to attack the man until the man said his name. Her anger faded into confusion. She felt Yuna looked at her, but kept her eyes on the ugly man. Yuna had fired the trigger happy and watched the man fade. She was transfixed on the spot, until she heard Yuna's dry sob and felt her pull away. "Mad?" She felt herself whisper. "Explain?" She sighed and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "I dont know all the details but Rikku told me some of what happened during your adventures." She laughed lightly and let her hand lay on Yuna's cheek. "I'm no fool. I know your not like that. Whatever happened in the past should stay there." She said to Yuna, and partly to herself. "Your not getting rid of me that quickly."

Yuna felt her heart jump when Paine wrapped her arms around her. She looked up into the crimson eyes of her warrior and leaned into her touch. "I sure hope not." The older girl whispered "I just found you." she grabbed Paine's hand and interlaced there fingers pulling her along. "Come on" she said with a smile squeezing her hand lightly "Lets get back to the village." Yuna hugged Paine's arm remembering about the Skoll Wakka was suppose to be cooking and hoped he hadn't eaten it all, or worse burned it. She did the best she could to do as Paine said and keep her past in the past but it kept re-surfacing. For some reason she had kept the wedding dress. It was beautiful,

Even if it was for a wedding that should have never happend. Yuna felt suddenly nervous as the village came into sight. She squeezed Paine's hand again and slightly looked up at her but as usual her face hid any emotions she was feeling.

With a small smile Paine looked at their interlaced hands and felt her heart swell with happiness, Yuna wasn't even going to try and hide this relationship, or whatever this was. As they neared the village she felt Yuna squeeze her hand again. Paine straitened her back and strut confidently, waving their hands between them. They entered the village even though the confused stares of the villagers were burying into them. She saw Rikku and felt herself twitch. She saw confusion, followed by understanding, ending in an evil gleam - all this swimming in Rikku's eyes. Paine leaned over to Yuna's ear. " We've got two seconds to run for our lives before she pounces." From the corner of her eyes she saw Wakka pass out and Lulu laughing, looking at the two with pride and happiness. Her attention was brought back when Rikku tackled her to the ground. Grunting at the weight on her stomach. She glared up at the blonde. "Off... Now." She tried to sound stern, but couldn't help the smile fighting to come onto her face. The excited look in Rikku's eyes made her want to smile.

As the girls walked into the village Yuna began to relax, seeing all the happy faces that greeted them. She giggled seeing Wakka fall and pass out cold and was happy to see Lulu, pride swimming in her ember eyes. Yuna heard Paine whisper, her warm breath on her ear. She looked over to see Rikku run up to them and pounce on Paine. Yuna giggled again. "Oh I'm so happy I could just kiss you." Rikku said bouncing up and down on Paine. "oh but I'll leave that to Yunie." the blond Al Bhed winked at Yuna who felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "I mean I always thought I saw you giving her a once over y'know, and the way you guys were dancing...whoa. Makes you wonder." she placed a finger to her lips as if she was deep in thought. "Is that why your guys beds are so close together?" Yuna felt a small bit of jealously wash over her and she cleared her throat. Rikku looked up at her cousin and then down at Paine "oh" she blushed getting up. Yuna reached out a hand to her leather clad warrior and helped her up.


	9. Brother

Paine grunted in pain as Rikku bounced on her. The whole time she was fighting the smile that wanted to show. She didn't mind Rikku on her, she was just like the children she loves. Paine smirked when Rikku got off. Who knew Yuna was the jealous type. She took Yuna's hand and stood. winking at Yuna and rushed at Rikku, grabbing her and throwing her over her shoulder. "for a while there I was starting to give you respect points. You've gone from 16 to 3." Paine's voice came out flat , as if she was talking about the sun coming up that morning. She walked toward Lulu and Wakka. "mind if I drop this off?" she said shifting Rikku. "drop her on him, maybe that'll wake him." Paine smirked, eyes shining with laughter. she dropped Rikku on Wakka and laughed when he grunted in pain and sat up, looking confused at Rikku - who was now in his lap. Paine walked back to Yuna and sighed. "I may not want to leave, but I dont think Brother will wait much longer for us."

Yuna giggled as Rikku landed on Wakka. She was glad that everyone was...open about her and Paine. The brunette bit her bottom lip at the mention of her obsessive cousin. She wondered how he would take it, that would have to wait. She walked up to Paine and peaked her lips. "We can always come back." she said with a smile, trying to hide the worry. "Come on Rikku" She said lightly. The brunette gave Lulu a hug and kissed her own hand before gently rubbing her stomach. She hoped they wouldn't miss the birth. Once done with the gothic beauty she moved on to the ex blitzballer and hugged him. Yuna walked into there tent and grabbed Kovu, not wanting to forget him again. She waited while Paine and Rikku said there good-byes and all three of them walked out together. It didn't take long for them to reach the beach where the air ship had landed. With one last look back she hugged her stuffed moogle to her chest. It wasn't long before walking into the Airship that Yuna found her back hitting the cold wall with a grunt. Brother had her pinned to the cold metal of the ship. "E fyhd oui pypa. Nekrd rana nekrd huf."(I want you babe. Right here right now.) He said kissing her neck his breath smelling strongly of booze. Yuna tried to push there leader away but was unsuccessful and just provoked him as he moved further down her neck. "Pnudran! Frad yna oui tuehk?!?"(Brother! What are you doing?!?) Rikku yelled her eyes widening. He dropped the bottle of Vita 51 he held in his hand and ran it up Yuna's exposed leg.

Paine said her good-byes, not really wanting to leave. She and Lulu shared a knowing look before the three girls walked away together. She was frozen with shock when Brother tackled her Yuna pinning her to the wall. She didn't snap out of her shock until he began to run his hand along her leg. With an inhuman growl Paine lunged at Brother and threw him away from Yuna. "Es kuehk du neb uvv ouin pymmc yht cruja dras ehdu dryd fruma eh ouin vyla!" She pulled Yuna up, keeping an eye on Brother who was trying to stand. "Kad crehny yht dra vilg uiddy rana neggi!" Rikku made a move to protest and Paine snapped at her "Zicd ed oui duu pitto - Dyga oihy yht kad uid uv rana!" She ran at Brother and pinned him to the floor and waited until Buddy dragged Yuna away and Rikku picked up Shinra and ran away. She pulled Brother up and smashed him into the wall. She smirked and thew him to the floor again. A drunken Brother was easy to deal with. She grabbed his arms and pulled bent them until she heard a sickening snap. She laughed at his cries of pain, and let him go. She stepped on his arm, rubbing her foot over the broken part. She could see the blood seeping onto the floor. Once he passed out she removed her foot. Dragging Brother to Shinra's chair she grabbed some rope and tied him to it. She rolled her eyes and left the room. She found Rikku and Shinra and felt her body relax. Paine kneeled down next to them and soothed them till both were sleeping. She stood up and began looking for Yuna and Buddy. She went to their room and saw Buddy standing in front of the door. "I'm sorry I" Paine just placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. He nodded and walked away. Paine walked into the dark room, looking for her Yuna.

Yuna tried to move but Brother's weight was too much for her. When he was suddenly pulled away the pure rage in her saviors eyes scared her. Her eyes widened. "Paine no!" she yelled when she came to her senses. She made to run to stop the warrior but Buddy put an arm around her waist and pulled the brunette away. Yuna fought against Buddy calling out to her leather clad lover. "Buddy let me go!!" the ex summoner struggled with the older Al Bhed man. "She's gonna kill him Buddy!!". Despite all her struggles and reasoning Buddy would not release her. He pushed her into the cabin closing and locking the door. Yuna ran up to the door pounding on it pleading with the man on the other side "Buddy you can't let her do this! You don't know what she's capable of!!" Yuna walked over to the edge debating whether or not she should jump and save the drunk Brother. She sighed and sat on her bed. It had seemed like forever had passed before the door opened and someone walked in. "Buddy?" she whispered mentally slapping herself for not turning on the lights. She slowly rose and walked forward scanning the darkness infront of her. When her multi colored eyes fell on Paine's ember orbs she immediately threw her arms around the taller girls neck and and began to sob. "Paine please tell me you didn't kill him. Please tell me he's still breathing" Yuna pleaded not wanting to believe that Paine would. The brunette pulled back and looked into Paine's ember eyes tears staining her cheeks.

Paine felt Yuna's arms wrap around her neck, seeing her tear stained face made her sigh. She wrapped one arm around her waist and the other began to wipe away the tears. "Only you can cry for someone who wanted to rape you." with another sigh she smile slightly. "he'll live. He just wont be able to use his arms for a while. And will be very sore tomorrow." she tried to sound as sarcastic as possible. She lifted Yuna and walked toward the bed and placed Yuna on the bed. "Just sleep. I still care about Brother even if he is a complete idiot." she sat next Yuna and began to run her finger through her hair.

Yuna sighed in relief. "He was drunk Paine." She knew she sounded outrageous but didn't care. Brother was her family after all. She wasn't really expecting Paine to lift her and lay her on the bed but complied. She closed her eyes and sighed feeling the ember eyed girl run her fingers through her hair. Yuna smiled and pulled Paine down next to her pressing there lips together. So much had happend in just one day.

Paine returned the kiss and curled up with Yuna and closed her eyes and fell into the darkness. "Wake up you sluts!!!!" Was the first thing Paine heard before she felt a sudden weight land on her stomach. She grunted and sat up. "Morning!!!!" Paine glared at the two children on her. "Shinra... Rikku.... Get off." She growled as low as possible, not wanting to wake Yuna - if the girl was still sleeping, she couldn't see with Rikku's head in the way. Shinra stood ontop of Paine and let out some evil laughter. "I am the ruler of the world!!! Bow to me minions!!!!" Paine's eye twitched. "Did you two have to much sugar or something?" Rikku puffed her chest out. "Why yes, yes we did. After Brother woke up and got healed he started saying how much of a jerk he was and drowned himself in sugar and we just so happened to join him!!!" Paine let out a small whine like noise and pulled her pillow from under her head and tried to smother herself. "Someone hit me with a blunt object." She mumbled.


	10. Buddy

Yuna laid her head on Paine's shoulder and let her arm rest on the younger girl. She let her eyes drift closed and the warm darkness engulfed her and for a while her dreams were peaceful, but images of the blue haired guado entered the once tranquil scape. She was woken up by a sudden weight on her chest. Her eyes fluttered open to see Rikku and Shinra. A smile folded Yuna's lips and - eager to forget the dream - she hurled herself forward, pinning Rikku to the ground and bursting out laughing as her cousin squirmed beneath her. Her moment of triumph was soon abolished as the masked kid hopped off of Paine and came to the rescue of the blond Al Bhed. "RAWR!" he yelled managing to get Yuna off of Rikku and help the girl up. They were both soon on her tickling her sides until tears rolled down her cheeks. "Uncle! Uncle!" she was barely able to get out between breaths "I give I give" thankfully the two were out of breath too and rolled off there chests heaving while they lay on the floor next to her, still laughing uncontrollably. Yuna yawned and stretched. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and looked down at the other two smiling. She shook her head and stood up "I'm going to take a shower." the brunette made her way to the bathroom, stopping briefly to peck Paine's lips and whisper a "good morning". Once in the bathroom she quickly undressed, turned the water on and stepped into one of the shower stalls. The cool droplets of water felt good over her half sleeping muscles. She hopped that as they plummeted to the floor and swirled down the drain that they would take the remnants of Seymour with them.

Paine lifted the pillow off her face and laughed at the 3 on the floor, it wasn't the best way to be woken, but it came in 2nd. Her ember eyes seemed to turn a lighter shade as she laughed at Yuna's loss. She pouted at the short kiss that the two shared before Yuna walked to the bathroom. She heard Rikku and Shinra's laughter and looked down at the 2. "How cute. She misses Yunie." Paine lunged at Rikku and Shinra, both got up and began to run away from Paine. She grabbed onto Shinra and had him hoisted on her hips and she had Rikku pined down with her feet planted firmly on her chest. "Squishing me!!!' And as soon as those words left her mouth buddy entered the room and looked confused at the scene. Rikku was biting Paine's foot and Shinra was biting her hip while hanging upside-down. The 3 looked at him in a confused manor. "Yes?" They all asked at once. Buddy burst into laughter, clutching his sides he tried to calm himself. "P-Paine I need to talk to you." With a raised eyebrow Paine stepped off of Rikku and Then grabbed onto the girls ankle and dragged her out of the room. She turned and locked the door and dropped Shinra and let Rikku go. "Leave Yuna alone for her bath." when she got to nods she smirked down at them. "to the roof?" Paine asked, only to have Buddy nod and turn, leading the way. She walked next to him, ignoring the times when their arms brushed against each other, blaming it on the narrow walkways. They got into the elevator and that's when Paine began to get slightly weirded out by Buddy's odd staring. She felt herself twitch as the elevator stop, she almost ran out of it, now noticing how late she had actually woken up. She was looking to the sun when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking back at Buddy she tilted her head up slightly, now noticing the little height difference. "You wanted to talk?" Buddy smiled his usual goofy smile and Paine relaxed. "Its about what happened. I just wanted to let you know that I understand how protective you can be and I admire that... Actually its what attracts me the most." Paine felt her eyes go wide, "What?" it came out breathless, it must have sounded different because Buddy grew bolder. "I'm not much of a fighter, but I'll be the best-" He was cut off by Paine shaking her head. "Buddy... I'm sorry but I'm with Yuna... As in dating her." Buddy deflated completely. "Well can I atleast get one kiss, just one so I can let go..." Paine felt sorrow weld within her, she knew that sting of rejection. She stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before moving back. "Again I'm sorry, but all I need is Yuna." Buddy's face was to the floor. He knew he said he would let go, but that one kiss just made him want her more, she tasted so sweet and her lips were warm. He would have her, and Brother would have Yuna, then Gippal and Rikku could be together and when Shinra got older they would find him a cute little girl. That was how he thought it was meant to be.

Yuna finished washing her body, shut off the water, and stepped out of the shower. The loose hairs that she was so use to having in a braid stuck to the back of her legs. She blow dried her hair and got dressed. It didn't really come as a surprise to her that the cabin was empty when she walked out. The brunette slowly braided her 'tail' and wrapped it in the usual red cloth, glad to have it back to the way she was use to. Yuna walked out of the cabin and down the hall to the elevator. She pressed the button for the bar and took the lift down. Barkeep greeted her with a smile "Good morning mish yoona. What cans is dosh for yoo?" Yuna returned the blue hypello's smile and took a seat at the bar "Yeah can I get a coffee and a Garuda egg?" Yuna asked politely. Barkeep nodded and placed a mug infront of her. From the corner of her eye she noticed Brother enter the room. He turned a very deep shade of red and walked back out. Yuna sighed and ran after her cousin. She was able to cut him off before he entered his room and for the first time got a glimpse of the damage Paine had done. It was easy to tell he had been given several potions for his wounds and he looked very sore. He didn't look at her and she could tell he was ashamed. "Brother. About yesterday" Yuna said placing a hand on his shoulder. Before she could finish he shook his head "I'm sorry Yuna." he simply said before pushing passed her - causing more pain to his healing arm - and shut his door. She wanted to help him but decided it best if she just let him be for now. Yuna made her way back to the bar where her egg and coffee were waiting for her and thanked Barkeep before sitting and downing the egg, just now realizing that they hadn't eaten anything yesterday. Once she dogged two more eggs she headed up to the bridge waiting for the next sphere to show up.

Paine was going to walk away but Buddy grabbed her hand. "You dont hate me now do you?" Paine just smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Your family, I could never hate you." Buddy melted in her hold, pressing his chest into hers more than he should have. With one last smile she left Buddy to return to the bridge while she went to see Barkeep. He just smiled at her and placed her usual food on the table. Her and Barkeep had an odd relationship, they just sorta understood each other. "Brother ish noot doish good." Paine sighed and felt slight guilt weld in her. "Damn emotions." She muttered before shoving food into her mouth and nodding to the cool blue dude of their ship. She huffed and made her way to Brother's room. She took a deep breath lifted her foot and smashed it into the door. It sounded throughout the hallway, ignoring the fact that she didn't have on her boots. Brother opened the door, afraid of what Paine would do to him if he ignored her. She winced when she saw the damage she had done to him. "Lets make a deal. You get over this, never drink again and all will be forgiven." Brother was going to deny this but she whacked him behind his head. He pouted but smiled at her. "Just relax and say your sorry to Yuna and be your usual goofy self." She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the elevator and down to the bridge, she brought him into the room and walked strait to Yuna, kissed her gently, then dropped brother in front of Yuna. Buddy saw the kiss and felt anger boil, only to force a smile on his face when Paine looked at him. She winked at him and turned to Rikku who was trying to distract her. Buddy felt his pants suddenly become tight as he turned away from his women.

Yuna smiled as Paine approached her and lightly touched there lips together. She looked down at the blond Al Bhed infront of her "Yuna I know you must hate me-" Brother was cut off when Yuna wrapped her arms around her older cousin. "Brother nothing you could do would make me hate you. Deep down I know you wouldn't have let yourself harm me." The brunette pulled away and gently kissed Brother's cheek causing him to flush a few shades of red "How about we just put this all behind us and examine that sphere we brought back?" she smiled looking over to Shinra who was bouncing up and down in his chair from the multiple grams of sugar coursing through him. "Or maybe that can wait" she laughed not knowing if the kid could hold a pen straight let alone examine a sphere. She shook her head and helped Brother to his feet playfully shoving him into his seat at the wheel and walking over to Paine. The brunette snaked her arm around her warriors waist and pulled her close resting her head on her shoulder "Thank you." she whispered. "I don't think he would have come out of his room for weeks." Yuna sighed and looked up at the taller girl there eyes meeting causing her heart to flutter and a blush to creep up her cheeks. It had taken her 6 months for her to know how she felt for Tidus and she had fallen hard and fast for Paine within 2 days.


	11. Rikku

Paine felt Yuna's arm around her waist and smiled, looking into her eyes. She leaned down and placed another kiss on her lips before the thought of Gippal came crashing back down. She gently removed herself from Yuna, not letting any more eye contact happen. "I'm still a bit tired; call me when we know where we are going to next." She called out as she walked to the elevator. She waited till the elevator closed before slumping a bit. She didn't know how that man could find his way into her happiest moments, it must be because all of the things Gippal had said were haunting the back of her mind. When the elevator stopped she stumbled into the girls' room, removing all her clothes she stepping into the shower, suddenly feeling dirty. She scrubbed her skin raw before dropping to the bathroom floor. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, tears stinging her eyes. The water poured down her body and she remembered that horrid day. Being with Yuna meant never having children, well never being pregnant. She remembered all the jokes Nooj would say to try and tell Gippal about her having twins and them always floating over the guys head. 14 years old... How could she do that to Gippal? She knew it was all her fault; she must have upset Gippal that night. Her love for Gippal is being covered up by her love for Yuna - who was much kinder and let her be the dominate one. Oh how she wanted to have that feeling again! The tears at this point were running down her face and her body was shaking with silent sobs. She hated herself for being so weak, but she would feel so safe in his arms, yet so cold. She pulled her knees up to her body and continued to silently cry.

Yuna returned Paine's kiss her brow furrowing as Paine pulled away and wouldn't look her in the eyes. She said she was tired but Yuna hadn't ever seen the silver haired girl sleep in as late as she did today. She stood there looking after the leather clad warrior debating whether or not to follow the girl. She smiled if she hadn't followed her in Besaid she would still be alone. If Paine needed her she would run all around Spira and back. It was weird to explain these feelings she was having. She shook her head and walked up the stairs and to the elevator. She took it up to the cabin and walked into the room. She heard the shower running and was going to sit on the bed and wait for Paine to finish. She walked over to the bed but heard something hit the floor and ran to the bathroom. The sight caused her heart to drop. Paine was on the floor of the shower tears staining her cheeks. Yuna shut the door locking it and went to Paine's side, not caring if she got wet, and pulled her close, her right hand coming up to stroke the younger girls hair. "Paine what happened?" Yuna asked keeping her voice as soothing as possible but she knew the worry seeped in anyway.

Paine stiffened when she felt Yuna pull her close. She relaxed and had the faint thought about how safe she felt in Yuna's arms as well. "Ill be fine.." She whimpered lightly and turned her face up, smashing her lips against Yuna's. She needed some form of comfort and didn't want to pull Yuna into her problems when she had her own to deal with. She pulled Yuna on top of her and pressed their bodies as close as she could, her arms wrapping tightly around the older girl. Pulling away slightly she buried her face into Yuna's neck and began to nip at it. She wanted to distract Yuna from her earlier tears. She let her hand start to run along the other girl's body.

She heard Paine says she would be ok but didn't know when that would be. Paine always hide from her emotions and Yuna wanted to help her. She was not expecting the warrior to crush there lips together and moaned at the skin to skin contact as Paine pulled her closer. More moans escaped her as Paine's worked her neck. Yuna quickly unclasped her pink hood and threw it aside, removing her shirt and pressing there bodies together again. The ex-summoner crushed her lips to the warriors. She pulled away and knelt over her lover a leg on each side of her abdomen. She bent down and ran her tongue from the valley of her cleavage to her neck "Please let me help you Paine" she whispered in the silver haired girls ear.

Paine thought she had won and arched her back at Yuna licking her, but most of the pleasure went away when she noticed that Yuna wouldn't give up. With a sigh she leaned back onto the wall. "I didn't think you would let it go." She wrapped her arm around Yuna's waist and stood she turned off the water and carried the older girl into their room ignoring the trail of water left behind. She got onto her bed and laid Yuna down next to her, keeping her as close as humanly possible. "Look, bad things happened between me and Gippal, after seeing him down there it just brought everything back. I'm just reliving some memories that I wished I could forget." She turned so she was on top of Yuna; she pushed one of her legs between Yuna's and pushed her knee until it was pressed against the older girls pussy. "Just forget about it." She whispered before pressing her lips to Yuna's once more, putting a bit more force into the kiss than their last one.

Yuna was happy with that, deciding that Paine would open up little by little. The weight of the taller girl on top of her was oddly comforting. The brunette opened her lips just enough for her tongue to dash out and run over Paine's lips. She arched her back and moaned out feeling Paine's knee rub against her crotch. She was breathing heavily when she crushed her lips to Paine's again thriving off the pure lust that filled her. Her nails dug into her and ran down her back, her own leg finding its away between the girls long limbs, her thigh rubbing Paine's exposed lips. She forced the taller over so she was straddling her hips and kissed a line from her warm lips to her jaw, down her neck and across her chest. She looked up into the ember eyes of her warrior before sucking the nub of her already slightly erected nipple into her mouth. She did the same thing to the other nipple running her tongue over it this time before returning to the first and circling the wet muscle around the pinkish skin grazing her teeth over it

Paine moaned softly when she felt Yuna against her pussy. She didn't notice when she was turned over, ending under Yuna. She was so use to this position, plus Yuna over her was rather hott. She arched her back, pushing her chest into Yuna's mouth. Paine soon got fed up with this position and flipped them over. She smirked at Yuna, her eyes a dangerous shade or red, matching the color of blood. She pulled the girls pants and underwear and almost ripped the small "shirt" the girl had on. "No bra Yuna?" She whispered before pressing their lips together again, biting her bottom lip gently. She brought her hand down to Yuna's pussy, and gently pressed her thumb against her clit, before rubbing it in a slow circles. Smirking at the thought of teasing the older girl who was no longer asking her questions she didn't want to answer. "So wet already? Naughty Yuna. Aren't you suppose to be the innocent one." She laughed softly looking into Yuna's bi-colored eyes, loving how dark both her eyes had gotten.

Yuna didn't really care about her ripped shorts. She moaned as Paine nibbled on her bottom lip. "Paine!" she screamed out her name when the girl pressed her thumb to her sensitive nub. She smiled up at Paine and pulled the girl down so she could whisper in her ear "It's the innocent ones that you have to watch out for." Yuna bit down on Paine's neck sucking lightly. She was lost in the moment unable to focus on anything other than her pleasure and the thumb causing it. Everything seemed perfect, until she heard a gasp that didn't come from Paine. She froze in place fearing the worst "Oihea Byeha E-E-E's cu cunno E tethd-E cruimt ryja-" (Yunie Paine I-I-I'm so sorry I didn't-I should have-). Yuna looked over to see Rikku turning a very deep shade of crimson, and felt her own cheeks follow suit.

Paine wad about ready to kill herself. " Tuhd pa cunno zicd mayja!" (Don't be sorry just leave!) She yelled getting up off Yuna and throwing a pillow at the shocked Rikku who was shut the door and ran away screaming. She looked at Yuna and started laughing at how red her face was. She went to her dresser and threw some of Yuna's clothes at her. Paine pulled out her regular outfit and pulled it on, completely ignoring her underwear. She then walked to the door and cracked it open slightly, hearing a head hit the door. "Get away you little perv." Paine said when she saw Shinra on his knees by the bottom of the door. He yelped and ran off. She locked the door and turned back to Yuna. "Gotta love kids." She tried to sound sarcastic, but you could hear the amusement in her voice. "Hey Yuna... This is sudden, but one day... One day do you want kids? I love them." Paine was a bit distracted as she said this. She shook her head. "Forget it, it was a stupid question." She said as she unlocked the door and slipped through the door closing it behind her. "Rikku come out of your hiding spot its over." Rikku crawled out of a whole in the wall that Paine never even noticed. Her face was still red and she couldn't look Paine in the eyes. With a sigh Paine wrapped an arm around her waist and threw her into the air and caught her laughing. "Relax yourself, hun." Rikku just smiled before Paine dropped her. She walked away, Rikku yelling about meanies and something else that Rikku said. She saw buddy and waved at him. He smiled and had to kill the thoughts he had of ending Yuna, brother wouldn't be too happy about that.


	12. Unexpected Guest

Yuna sighed. Why hadn't they locked the door. She shook her head trying to get rid of her blush. She put on the cloths that Paine threw at her and had to contain her joy when Paine spoke of having kids. Was Paine already that far into there relationship? The thought made her smile. She walked out of the room and couldn't help but notice the look of hostility that Buddy gave her as she passed. She brushed it off and took the elevator to the bridge. Rikku blushed again seeing her cousin. "Im sorry Yunie I'll knock next time" Yuna smiled slightly and shook her head. "So what is it?" she asked her mind adding 'Yea why did you interrupt us?' Rikku didn't have a chance to speak. Instead Buddy spoke up "There are waves coming from Mt. Gagazet." he said turning away from her and sitting in his chair, his arms folded across his chest as he reclined "We should be there soon." Yuna shrugged and walked over to Paine standing on her tippie toes to whisper in her ear "Did you mean what you said? About the kids?" Yuna pulled away unable to keep the smile from her lips.

Paine smiled at the thought of meeting a ronso. They have always been her inspiration to become stronger. Paine saw yuna walking toward her and smiled, thinking she was going to get a kiss or something, only to have her whisper into her ear about the kids. She blushed, unsure about how dark it actually was so she turned her head and ended up faceing a still hyper shinra. "I love them. Ever since that time..." She trailed off and looked down at yuna. " Maybe one day, when we stop traveling we can go live with lulu and wakka. Maybe bring rikku and shinra. Maybe even brother and buddy... The maybe we could start a family." She felt even more blood rush to her face. "Forget it, i didnt say anything!" She said a little louder than nesscary, causeing buddy and brother to look at them. "We are landing!" Brother yelled. A still embaressed paine rushed ahead and almost jumped off the airship. "Fuck its cold!" She yelled, suddenly remembering she didnt put on her boots. Buddy ran out of the ship after her, boots in hand and gave them to paine, with a quick hug he ran back to the ship, goofy smile on his face. Paine just smiled and pulled her boots on. She looked up, waiting for her girls - her sister and soon to be wife. She suddenly got a confused look on her face. Would the kids call her daddy?

Yuna smiled at the thought of starting a family with Paine. She followed Paine out the ramp, thankfully landing in the snow and not the ice. "Buddy said that the sphere should be somewhere at the peak of the mountain." Rikku bounced "Lets get going" she said punching the air enthusiasticly. Yuna smiled and followed her cousin and lover up the small hill that led to the mountain. The Ronso settlement came into view and a smile lit up Yuna's bright face, hopping that she would get to see Kimahri. Her smile soon faded though as a familiar whistle rang out through the snow covered mountain. The ex summoner stopped where she was her heart dropping and her multicolored eyes widening. Slowly she turned around to see him. She shook her head. No no no no no! He's not there, he's gone I'm seeing things. Yuna thought desperately. But the blonde ran up to her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close forcefully pressing his lips to hers. Yuna backed away head shaking mouth opening and closing trying to find words that would come out. "Yuna its me." Tidus said making to walk towards her. He reached out and grabbed her hand but she pulled it away. "Yuna its Tidus. Im back." He was starting to get confused "Aren't you happy?" he asked his eye brows furrowing. Yuna tried to form her thoughts into words "Tidus." she sounded out of breath "I I I can't. I'm in love with Paine" Yuna looked around for Paine hopping that the warrior would come to her rescue. "But Yuna. I traveled half way around Spira for you." Tidus couldn't believe that the love of his life was rejecting him "Yuna this isn't fair. After all we've been through your just gonna leave me?" The blonde was starting to get angry. "Im leaving!?" Yuna asked not wanting to believe her ears "Your the one that left!" Yuna clenched her teeth "Your acting as if I had a choice yuna!!" Tidus was in the brunettes face now "What do you want me to say Tidus!?" "Say you'll take me back!!" "I searched for you for two years and found nothing!!! I couldnt wait forever, I had to get on with my life!!" Tidus' eyes narrowed "How could you be doing this to me Yuna?!" Yuna's fists balled and if it weren't for the arm around her waist she would have swung at him.

As they walked up the path paine suddenly found herself face first in the snow. She heard rikkus laughter and knew it had to be her. She glared up at the girl, "Run."Was her only warning, rikku turned to run but paine grabed onto her ankle and triped her. She pounced on top of her pinning her to the ground. "Say uncle!!" She yelled while shoving snow into the blondes face. Many muffled uncles were heard along with paines laughter. After the punishment was over rikku looked to the side. "Tidus!" She yelled happily, looking to paine to ask to get off, only to see a confused angry - yet hurt- paine looking toward them... The spark in her eyes died down. "Oh no tidus..." Paine quickly stood, possessiveness taking over. She walked behind yuna and pulled the guys arms off of her woman. She replaced his arms with her own and kissed her, making sure to run a thumb over yunas hard nipple. She moved away from the kiss, not removing her hand, and looked up at tidus. "Now, who the fuck are you and why were you touching my woman like that?" Her voice was calm and promised hurt. "Shes my woman! Why would yuna want a manly woman?" Paine released yuna and gently pushed her toward rikku. "Give me a minute with him love." she said before turning back to the man. "How many men do i have to deal with that are claiming my woman - that are suppose to be dead." She said it in a very dramatic way. Without warning she lunged at the idiot and grabed him by the collar and brought him toward the edge of the cliff. "To bad there isnt a window, it would have made me happy to be able to yell 'youve been defenzied bitch!" She had a crazy smile on her face, and was only encouraged by rikkus laughter. She ignored tidus cries and his failed attack attempts. She kept pretending to let him go only to hear him yell. "Well this has been fun, but bye-bye." And with that she let him go, laughing at his girlish scream. She looked over the ledge and saw tidus screaming, eyes shut tight.... He didnt even fall 3 feet, there was another platform that had caught him. "A fool like you need to back off." She turned to the girls with a wicked smile. "So, where to?" She said as if nothing had happened. Rikku ran up to her and huged paine, laughing lika a madwoman. "Oh yevon! I thank whoever is up there watching out for me that you love me!" She countinued to laugh, causing paine to start laughing again until they were both on the floor, holding their sides with tears streaming down their faces.

Yuna leaned into the kiss moaning softly as Paine's thumb passed over her hard nipple. She was slightly disappointed when the silver haired girl pulled away, but was still smiling up at her. She had come to her rescue. Yuna watched the scene before her in amusement. She couldn't help but laugh with the two girls at Rikku's comment. She walked over to them and helped them up. She believed it was all over but as usual Tidus didn't just let it go. The blond stood hands folded across his chest looking at the three of them. "Ya know I didn't know you liked tacos Yuna!" he yelled, a smiled folding his lips. "Hey Peane how old are you anyway, your hair is already graying?" Yuna just shook her head. When would he learn to let things go. Tidus started walking up to them stopping a few feet away. Yuna rolled her eyes. "Acting childish won't get you anywhere Tidus" She said folding her own arms. "I know just look at Rikku." he shrugged. That hit the theif where it hurt. Her eyes narrowed and she lunged at Tidus, pulling one of her daggers out and holding it to his neck. Yuna's eyes went wide. Once she saw the tiny droplet of red liquid slowly run down Tidus' neck, she ran. Yuna quickly pulled her younger cousin off the blonde and pulled her backwards. "Let me go Yunie!!" the Al Bhed girl yelled a fury raging in her eyes that she had only seen a few times before. "Rikku I'm not gonna let you get arrested over this he's not worth it" Yuna said calmly struggling but successfully keeping her grasp on the flailing girl. Tidus pushed himself up and backed away from the three "Bitch is crazy!" he said rubbing his neck, a tiny bit of his blood rubbing off on his hand. "Yuna! Your mine and no white haired slut is going to change that!!" he yelled. The brunette saw Paine's eyes turn a blood red and run after him, baring her monstrous sword. The blonde pulled out his own sword and beckoned the approaching threat, Yet when the warrior swung her blade he disappeared.

Tidus had been ready to take the dumb bitch down when suddenly she was gone. He looked around. He was still on the mountain. "What are you trying to do dumb boy?" Seymour asked coming into view "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Well if your offering your life I will gladly take it...After you help me deal with that pest Paine." Tidus' brow furrowed "What do you mean?" He asked not caring that he was about to bargain with Seymour Guado. "We share a common goal my boy." The blue haired man said simply "We both want Paine gone and Yuna all to our selves. So I'll make you a deal. Work with me, and we can share her" Tidus couldn't believe what he was hearing, but guessed sharing was a lot better than not having Yuna at all. And he could always deal with Seymour when he got what he wanted.


	13. A glimpse of the past

Paine felt her eye twitch... She was NOT OLD! And her hair is silver! SILVER! She soon began to laugh mentally, and was enjoying Tidus' screw up. He was way to childish, how did Yuna love such an ugly character? She was suddenly angry at how Tidus insulted her little sister like that. But she couldn't help the wicked smirk that crawled onto her face when Rikku went to attack Tidus. When Yuna went to stop Rikku, Paine still didn't move. Tidus just wasn't worth it, although seeing Rikku that mad was not something she expected. When he called Yuna _his_ she got angry. Her eyes turned blood red and she ran at that idiot. She saw him taking out his own sword and when she went for the hit he vanished. "FUCKING PEACE OF SHIT! WHERE DID YOU GO! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" She was panting by the end of her rant. She growled and wrapped her arm around Yuna's waist. Her body was shaking slightly. "You shoulda killed him Rikku." She stated to the still angry blonde. "Tell me about it..." she muttered. The three looked up to see Kimahri running toward them. "Yuna." He stated in his concerned voice. Paine relaxed a little when Rikku jumped and hugged the Ronso. She placed a gentle kiss on Yuna's lips when she realized that she was holding on so tight. She smiled down at her in a sorry way. "Sorry, I'm a very possessive jealous type." She said, before turning toward the Ronso. "My name's Paine. The yelling was me. Sorry." She tried to keep her admiration out of her voice, he was soo cool. And tall... And blue!

Yuna smiled slyly up at her warrior "I think its kinda hott." She whispered in her ear. The ex-summoner's eyes gleamed at the sight of one of her closest friends Kimahri. A smile spread her lips and she jumped into the Ronso's arms. He twirled her around smile on his own face. "Kimahri miss Yuna" the Ronso said placing her back on her feet. "Why Yuna here?" he asked and Yuna only smiled more. "We followed a sphere...and I wanted to see you again. I've missed you so much." Yuna felt it all come out in a rush. Kimahri's eyes narrowed when he saw Paine. He walked up to the warrior and bared his lance "Kimahri love Yuna. You protect." he said calmly. The brunette sighed and walked up to her lover. She hugged her arm and looked up at her before looking back to Kimahri. "It's ok Kimahri." she said with a smile "She's doing her job" Yuna looked up at Paine with another smile. "She's the good guy." Kimahri smiled and stuck his lance into the snow before picking up Paine and spinning her around too. "Good" he said throwing the warrior over his shoulder, grabbing his weapon and walking back to the settlement with Yuna and Rikku following him, giggling uncontrollably.

Paine felt herself smile when she saw that shine in Yuna's eyes, just the way she looked at Lulu and Wakka. Paine was shocked when she had a lance pointed at her. She stood still and her eyes never left the Ronso's. She smiled down at Yuna when she held onto her arm. She was even more shocked when Kimahri lifted her and spun her around as he had done to Yuna, only to be thrown over his shoulder. She blushed and buried her face in his fur. The ember eyed girl heard the giggling and looked up at her lover and sister. "I think I'm going to stop throwing people over my shoulder now." The words were said before she pressed her face against the blue fur again. Once they got to the settlement Paine was placed on the ground, but she felt her whole face was heated, her whole face was a pretty shade of pink. She was pouting until she noticed the Ronso staring at them. Her mouth dropped slightly and she looked around, her eyes turning a soft shade of red, almost pink. She could feel her heart trying to escape her chest. Ever since Nooj had first told her about the Ronso she had wanted to visit their settlement. She blushed when a child Ronso grabbed her hand and pulled her away. She was happy children liked her as much as she liked them. Before she was dragged off Kimahri placed a hand on her head, petting her. "Paine good. Paine Yuna friend." She felt a large smile form on her face. She did a mental happy dance screaming about how cool she was because the Ronso liked her. The children dragged her and Rikku away, leaving Yuna with Kimahri. Rikku - who had latched onto Paine - had given the children ideas and before Paine knew it she was under several pounds of fur and muscle. "Help!" She rasped out.

Yuna was happy that Kimahri liked Paine. It meant a lot to her. Yuna watched Paine with the children and couldn't help the smile that crept her lips. Her heart raced thinking about what Paine had said earlier on the airship. She wanted kids with the warrior. She wanted to be able to call Paine her wife. She giggled when she asked for help and nudged Kimahri in the side. He nodded his agreement to her unspoken words and both of them ran at the Ronso cubs. Everything happened within a few seconds. Somehow Kimahri and the cubs landed a few feet away and Yuna was on top of Paine. The brunette looked over at Kimahri and the cubs, then down at Paine and back again. Kimahri was struggling and was out numbered, she decided that wasn't fair. Yuna grabbed Paine's arm and pulled her to the Ronso's aid. Kimahri's thunderous laughter was comforting. Everyone piled onto him, even Rikku, who decided it was no fun just watching.

Paine found herself free of all the weight only to be pulled back into the pile, grunting when Rikku jumped back into the pile. Around sundown the cubs ran out of energy and little by little the cubs left back to their homes. Paine stood up shakily, taking deep breaths. Kimahri pointed them to a small hut. "Yuna Paine sleep there." Paine smirked and winked at Yuna. "See you later." She walked back to the hut and walked in, crawling into the covers and curled under them. It was so cold here, yet so warm. She smiled and closed her eyes; she was accepted by her idols, the strong and gentle protectors.

Yuna's chest was heaving by the time everything settled down. She laid on the cold snow taking deep breaths. The cubs were almost as bad as Rikku. She smiled. She had missed her friend Kimahri. He was a big brother to her. She remembered all the things the blue Ronso did for her when she was little. She laughed to herself thinking about how he would sit with her all night, just to make her feel safe. She sighed when her breathing settled and pushed herself up to a sitting position. She felt her cheeks blush when she heard Paine and got to her feet. She hugged Kimahri and wished him a goodnight before walking over to the hut he had pointed out. "You two play nice now." She heard Rikku laugh as she shut the door. She rolled her eyes and climbed into the bed next to Paine cuddling close to the warrior. Yuna lightly pressed her lips to Paine's.

Paine relaxed completely when she felt Yuna's lips against her own. Quickly wrapping an arm around her waist she pulled Yuna as close as she could, flipping them over so she was on top. She straddled Yuna and pressed their bodies closer, lips once again pressing against hers. A hand went under Yuna's shirt and lightly ran her fingers over the hardened nipple, playing with it gently, before pinching it. She smirked into the kiss and began to squeeze Yuna's tit gently, making sure to push her hips into Yuna's with every squeeze. She wanted this bad. Rikku stopped them earlier, but now it wont happen again. She lifted her lips from Yuna's. "Stay quite now, wouldn't want sir Kimahri to hear." With that said she pressed her lips to Yuna's and pressed her weight on Yuna's hips, rubbing them together ever so slightly.

Yuna moaned softly as Paine kneaded her breast and pinched the pinkish skin. She pushed her own hips up with Paine's and pulled the warrior down "I can't make any promises" Yuna whispered letting a smile spread her lips before gently nibbling her ear, her hands coming up to play with her lovers silver hair, slowly making her way down her neck sucking lightly on the skin. Yuna frowned and was forced to stop at her collar bone. The brunette didn't stop her biting and suckling, but had to remove her hands from her silver locks struggling with the warriors outfit. Reluctantly she pulled away and looked down at the leather cursing it for not letting her go further. She tugged on the leather holding her cloths on but was sadly unable to get the damned thing off. She looked up into Paine's ember eyes and blushed slightly "Help?" she asked making a puppy dog face. She really should learn how the hell that damn leather comes off.

Paine held in her laughter as much as she could, Yuna's mess-up killed her sex mood. She leaned down and kissed Yuna. "Next time love. You're too cute right now." She kissed the bi-colored girls nose and got up. "Sleep. I want to go for a walk." She got up and left, the cold hitting her heated body made her shudder. She looked around and spotted Kimahri who beckoned for her to follow. Once they were far enough the blue giant stopped and turned to Paine. "Paine hurt. Kimahri want know. Won't tell no one." She didn't know why, but she fell to her knees and tears overflowed. Someone wanted to know. Never before had anyone asked what happened to her. No one cared enough. "I was going to have his babies..." Her face pointed to the ground. "I told Nooj first, the moment I found out... He would play with me and tease me in front of - of." she let out a sob. Kimahri placed a large blue paw on her shoulder. "Gippal!" The name came out in a rasp. "I was going to have twins! Twins! I was going to have the family I had wanted! He took that from me! I must have said something wrong because when I told him he got so mad! I didn't mean to!" Her body shook with sobs, Kimahri was at a loss of what to do.

Yuna frowned. When Paine got up and left she took the warmth with her. She sighed and rolled over, before deciding she couldn't sleep. The brunette walked out of the hut and smiled at her big brother and her lover walking together. She was going to walk over to the edge and sit but she saw Paine fall and ran to her side. She fell down next to her and was shocked at what she heard. She felt her blood boil and it kinda scared her, but she would push that aside to help her lover. She placed a hand on her shoulder "What did he do?" she tried to sound as calm as possible but knew that her anger seeped into her voice anyway. Gippal had hurt her Paine. He would never be forgiven. She thought of Paine's earlier children comment and about how she saw a gleam in the girl's eye that she never saw before. Yuna kept herself from shaking. The feeling of anger felt sort of alien to the peaceful brunette.

Paine's eyes went wide when she noticed Yuna's presence. She wasn't suppose to be weak in front of Yuna, she was going to help the older girl... But... She let everything go and dived into Yuna's arms and grabbed onto her shirt tightly. "He..." She buried her face into Yuna's shoulder. "Yevon please. I can't!" Her tears came down faster and her breathing came in short gasps. Her chest hurt. "It was my fault." The words kept coming out like a mantra, almost pleading for forgiveness. She felt her body was shaking. Her eyes began to drop, darkness closing in on her. The final words to slip out were "Not his fault my fault." She drifted into the welcoming darkness - nothing hurt her here.

Yuna was not expecting Paine to fly into her arms and had to catch herself from falling over and landing in the snow. She held her warrior close to her running her fingers through her silver hair and whispering in her ear. "It ok. Its not your fault. You did nothing wrong" even though she still didn't know what entirely happened. She rested her cheek on the top of the Paine's head and sighed when she felt her fall asleep in her arms. She looked up at Kimahri hoping that he knew all of what Gippal had done, but the Ronso only shook his head. "Kimahri help?" he asked reaching down to scoop up Paine but Yuna shook her head. The older girl rose to her feet surprised that she didn't just fall back down again, and carried Paine back to the hut. She gently placed her down on the bed and climbed in next to her. She pulled the ember eyed close resting her head on the younger girls and stroking her hair. Yuna felt her anger die as the darkness washed over her sending her into not so pleasant dreams.


	14. Ice

Paine's head was pounding and she opened her eyes, noticing that everything was blurry. "Damn." She hated crying. She froze when she realized that she was curled into Yuna's hold. Yuna knew... She shook her head and gently removed herself from Yuna's grip and slid out of the tent. She saw Kimahri and blushed. "Paine ok?" She nodded shyly and got a pat on her head before he walked away. She smiled at his back and walked moved away from the small settlement. Gippal had haunted her dreams, but he couldn't get close, she was being protected by Yuna and Rikku. Usually that thought would make her laugh, but to see their backs, them standing over her in such a protective way. It was amazing and she never felt happier. What else made her happy were the people who stood behind them cheering, Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, Shinra, Buddy, and brother. Her weird messed up beautiful family. She saw Rikku sleepily walking to her. She smiled brightly and brought the sleepy Rikku into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered. Rikku woke fully and jumped from Paine's grasp. "Who are you and what have you done with Paine!" She yelled. Paine sighed and kicked her in the stomach. "Last time I'm nice to you." She said in a board voice, stomping on the fallen girl. "Alright... It... Is... Youuu..." Rikku let out a strangled sound. "Weirdo." She stated eye twitching.

Yuna felt Paine's warmth leave and groaned reaching out to pull her back, but her hand fell through thin air. She let her eyes slowly open and looked up at the ceiling of the hut. The brunette sighed and wished she could burn the dreams she had from her mind. She hated it. Paine had fallen asleep in her arms. Her dreams should have been wrapped in pure bliss. She sighed and pushed herself up. Yuna rose and left the hut. She looked around the settlement her bi-colored eyes scanning for her warrior. Her eyes widened when instead her eyes fell on Seymour. She shook her head and closed her eyes. No no no no no! It's just the dream that won't go away. Her eyes slowly reopened and the Guado was gone, she ran her hand through her short brown hair and sighed. She needed to find Paine. She jogged through the small settlement; she was starting to get worried when she saw the silver haired girl with Rikku. She sighed in relief and made her way over to them, she forced a smile and decided she'd help Rikku. She ran the rest of the way and tackled Paine off of her struggling cousin.

Paine was enjoying her payback when she felt herself tackled by Yuna. "Thanks Yunie!" The now free Rikku yelled. "Go tell Kimahri that we will be leaving soon." Rikku nodded and skipped away. The silver haired woman sat up, arms wrapping around Yuna's waist. She smiled a bit shyly and felt herself blush. This was one of the few moments that she actually felt younger than Yuna. "Thank you for last night. I don't know what came over me.. I guess it was because he was a Ronso. I've always looked up to them you know. When I was 8 Nooj first told me about them, and that's when I decided to learn how to fight with my sword." She looked almost lovingly at her sword that lay a few inches away. "It's the only thing I have that can connect me to my past. It's my oldest and truest friend." She sent a beautiful smile to Yuna. "Again, thank you." Paine didn't think that Yuna would ever know what she had done last night. Now she was sure that the older girl in her lap owned her heat completely... Her easily broken heart...

Yuna's hand came up to cup Paine's cheek and she lovingly pressed there lips together. "I told you before. I want to help." She said when there lips parted. She looked into her warriors ember eyes and smiled. Nothing she ever felt for Tidus could even come close to the way she felt about Paine. She pressed there foreheads together "I'm here for you. And always will be." she whispered before jumping back and looking at the silver haired girl with a confused look. "And what do you mean were leaving soon?" Yuna said with a smile pulling Paine to her feet. "We still got a sphere to find." She said enthusiastically. She couldn't get her mind off of Gippal and how he dared to hurt her Paine. She decided she would ask Paine about that when they were back on the airship. Yuna grabbed Paine's arm and dragged her back to the settlement. "Hey Kimahri. How would you like to lead us to the peak?" The brunette asked the giant Ronso who nodded with what appeared to be a smile.

Paine felt like she was on air as she followed Yuna. She thought about the love she felt for Gippal, it was strong but so painful. It always hurt her every time she spoke or even thought of her love for him. He always controlled her, never letting her talk to anyone but Nooj. With Yuna it was so different. It didn't hurt to even think about being in love with her. Yuna was so warm, not the cold like Gippal. She smiled at the Ronso who led them up to the peak. She watched the Ronso fought, eyes wide with awe, turning slightly pink. She didn't even fight any battles, just watched the strong Ronso, blushing every time she was caught, laughing every time Rikku would trip or try to keep up with the giant Ronso. She felt so happy walking next to Yuna and seeing her, Rikku, and Kimahri fight and play together. The happiness she felt now was worth all the pain caused to her. She would live through it all again, not changing anything, if it meant being with Yuna this way. "Yunie Paine is being all moody again!" Paine wacked her upside her head. "Shut it." Her usual coldness in her voice was absent and she sounded extra happy, causing Rikku to start yelling about how Paine was taken by monsters and replaced with a slug baby that can take different forms. "You're insane." She stated, watching the Ronso smile.

Yuna loved being with her friends...and lover. Everything felt so right. She smiled at Paine and couldn't help the thought of how beautiful she was. She pulled her closer as Kimahri took out another fiend, interlacing there fingers. She was floating on a thin cloud and wondered why she hadn't thought of this before. Both of them were so happy together. They came up to the peak of the mountain to find, yup just as she expected, another cave. Couldn't the spheres ever be in a nice open field of wild flowers? She sighed and walked in with the three of them. Looking around she noticed the sparkling ice gave them the perfect light. She laughed and let Paine's hand go, running over to a block of ice and skating on it, doing a bunch of spins and twirls. She saw Rikku jump up and down and ran onto the ice with her, forgetting she couldn't skate, and ran right into her cousin, sending both of them falling and hitting the cold hard ice.

Paine just laughed at the two that were tangled up on the ice. She looked up at Kimahri and froze. He... He was... He was smirking. With quick movements he grabbed Paine and threw her onto the ice. She screamed and slammed into the two already on the ice. She quickly began to try and crawl off the ice. "I can't skate!" She yelped. She continued to fall flat on her face, trying frantically to get off the ice. "Kimahri help!" She yelped. The blue guy laughed and finally lifted her and took her off the ice. He put her down and she was panting. "That was mean." She said with a pout. She stood on shaky legs and began to walk toward the cave. "Let's go." She said wobbling toward the cave. "Stupid sphere always gotta be in caves. Stupid ice being all slippery..." She muttered, and continued to mutter about random things that bothered her. She heard laughter behind her and pouted. "Jerks..." She turned and waved everyone over. "Hurry up will you!" She yelled to the pother three.

Yuna laughed and made to stand up but was brought right back down to the cold ice as Paine came crashing into her and her cousin. Yuna was glad that Kimahri liked Paine. If she was planning on spending the rest of her life with her she wouldn't want friends to be fighting. She smiled as he helped her off, even though he put her on, and helped the small blonde Al Bhed girl. They both giggled as Paine stalked away mumbling under her breath and ran after her. As they entered the cave Yuna noticed it start to get steadily warmer. Her brow furrowed and she walked a little ahead of the other two, taking any fiends that appeared. The brunette hadn't noticed she was walking on ice until she heard it crack. She looked down just as the ice beneath her broke apart, sending a heat wave through the small hole, and she fell through. Yuna mentally cursed herself for not paying attention and braced herself for the pain that was sure to come upon impact. However instead of falling onto the hard cavern floor she fell into a warm pool of water, sending a huge splash back up and causing the other two to fall as well. She took in a deep breath and fled under the water as ice and bodies almost fell on her.

Paine felt her heart stop as she tried to jump after Yuna, only to be held back by a frantic Rikku. She saw Kimahri had the same idea, only to turn and wrap his arms around the two girls as the ice from under their feet broke. As soon as they hit the water Paine broke away from Kimahri and began to search frantically for Yuna. She saw Yuna swimming and swam toward her, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist. She swam to the top, coughing up some water. She pressed her lips desperately against Yuna's, before pulling away. She knew there were tears running down her face. She turned and waved to Rikku and Kimahri, who had found land. Without letting go. Once they got close enough the blue Ronso lifted them out of the water and put them on land. "Kimahri knew Paine protect Yuna." Paine sent a small smile up to the Ronso, the whole time her arm stayed firmly on Yuna's waist. "Stay next to me from now on." She muttered into her ear, shaking as she said this. She almost lost her lover, and she couldn't stand the thought.

Yuna was shocked that the water was warm, almost like bath water. She felt an arm around her waist and broke the surface. When Paine's lips crashed down on hers she felt all the emotions that the girl was feeling. She felt bad for being go stupid. She hugged Paine close and whispered "I'm sorry." before feeling something wet and slimy hook onto her foot. Her heart skipped a beat and she looked down to see a purple tentacle rapped around her ankle. She looked at the warrior, eyes wide. A scream escaped her lips as she was lifted almost taking Paine with her. The Crakken erupted from the water a terrible noise escaping it that could not be classified as anything that she heard before. Yuna felt nauseous as it swung her around her long braid hitting her in the face. She was slapped against the water and almost lost herself to the darkness. The brunette blinked away the black dots that clouded her vision. She took out her guns and shot at the tentacle that was wrapped around her leg.

Paine screamed out in frustration as her love was ripped away from her arms once more. "Kimahri throw me!" Yuna was too far in the water for a frontal attack, so they had to think of something. Kimahri didn't hesitate to pick the girl up and throw her. Her sword was raised high and she swiped at the tentacle that had her Yuna. Yuna fell into the water. "Rikku get Yuna!" She commanded before angrily stabbing her sword into the things eye. She was thrown into the water and growled. She swam back to the thing and kept slashing at it, letting all her anger go. She kept blindly slashing at it, when she felt arms wrap around her waist and hoist her back to land; she was crying out in anger. "Paine calm. It dead." Kimahri stated. She slowed down her breathing and her eyes slowly went from the blood red color down to her regular ember. "Yuna!" She gasped, looking for her lover. She ran to the girl and wrapped her arms tightly around her. "I thought I was going to loose you." Her voice was shaken and her body was trembling.

"PAINE" Yuna yelled as Rikku pulled her out of the water, struggling to help her lover. Seeing Rikku's struggles Kimahri lifted the flailing brunette and placed her onto the land where it was easier for the blonde to contain her. "Let me go Rikku!" she yelled as Kimahri pulled her love from the water. She ran into her embrace tears running down her cheeks as the warrior held her. Yuna pulled away to find her shirt died red with blood. Her eyes widened and she looked down at the warrior's stomach. "Paine your hurt!" she blurted out more tears flowing, as she noticed the poison oozing from the wound on the warriors stomach. Rikku's eyes widened as the strong warrior fell. Kimahri was the first to react reaching out an arm and catching her. He gently laid her down and stepped back, Yuna kneeling down next to her and quickly switching to the white mage sphere, she cast ensue pleading for the ember eyed girl not to leave her.

Paine hadn't noticed how numb she was until Yuna yelled about her being hurt. Her vision began to blur and she could hear the blood rushing through her ears. Darkness swept around her as she fell.

Eyes opened and she found herself surrounded in darkness. She was lost, unsure of who she was or what was happening. She stood and began to yell. "Hello? Is anyone there?" When no one answered she began to walk. After what felt like forever she heard a young voice and turned, only to see herself as a child. Child Paine held her hand out. "Come big sister." Without question Paine took the younger girls hand. When she looked around she noticed that she was in a small hut. Little her was sitting in front of the fire place. A man who looked exactly like her came into the room and lifted the girl into the air. Both were laughing. She couldn't hear exactly what was being said. A woman with white hair and pink eyes walked into the room and seemed to be scolding the two. Everything went black again and little her had tears in her eyes. "That was the last happy moment we had together." Paine's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I don't understand... That was me?" The younger girl nodded and suddenly turned into a mirror image of Paine. "That night was a bad night. Evil people got into our home and killed mother. Father tried to protect us. He gave us his sword and hid us in a hollowed tree. We watched him die. Our memory was suppressed... Until now. Little bits of our past will show up now." Mirror Paine turned to walk away. "Wait! Why now?" Mirror Paine continued to walk away. Once she was out of sight everything went black again. Suddenly all the memories of Nooj Gippal, Rikku, Yuna, and everyone else crashed into her. She heard a faint command to open her eyes and she obeyed. Looking strait into Yuna's eyes she smiled weakly. "Hey.." She whispered happily.

Yuna cradled the leather wearing warrior close, laying her over her lap. She let an X-potion trickle over her limp body, hoping that it would have some effect, pleading that Paine would be alright. "Please don't leave me Paine. I need you" she whispered more tears trailing down her cheeks, as sobs wracked her body. She held the warrior close and felt her heart swell as the moments dragged on. Still no reaction came and Yuna was beginning to lose hope, blaming herself for her second lost love. However, hearing Paine speak made her heart soar. She sucked in a sharp breath. Yuna pulled Paine closer holding her tighter. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing you" she whispered, not being able to find her voice. "I don't know what I would have done without you, I just found you, you can't leave me now, I love you Paine." Everything poured out of the brunette like an open flood gate. She couldn't hold it in and didn't want to. She wanted Paine to know that she had her wrapped around her finger. She had fallen and fell hard, harder than before. She wanted to spend forever with the warrior. She could hear Rikku jumping up and down but didn't bother looking over at her blonde cousin. Her hand came up to rest on Paines silver hair, holding her closer still. "Yuna give Paine to Kimahri." the blue Ronso stated bending down and reaching out. "It ok, we go" He assured her. Reluctantly she handed her lover over her eyes never leaving those of her warriors.

She couldn't stand the guilt she felt; she shouldn't be hurt, she should be comforting Yuna. She tried to move, to hug her lover back, only to find she still couldn't move much. When Yuna said those three words Paine was shocked. She could feel fear and happiness swell inside her. The last person who told her that he loved her hurt her badly. Could she risk the hurt again... Did she have the strength to? She felt Kimahri take hold of her, but before her could turn, Paine made her decision. "I love you too my lady Yuna." She sent another smile before Kimahri turned and continued walking. Paine would never forgive them if they left the sphere behind. She knew she was scared of what would happen, but Yuna had been nothing bit kind to her... She pushed her fear away. Yuna wouldn't hurt her, not ever. Taking a deep breath, she held it for ten seconds before letting it out. She would give her heart to Yuna. After all love is giving your heart to someone and trusting them not to break it. She trusted Yuna...


	15. Asshole

Yuna stood and made to run after Paine and Kimahri but her cousin held her back. "Yunie if we don't get that sphere than she would've gotten hurt for nothing." Yuna looked back to her lover, she knew Rikku was right, but Paine needed her. She was caught and didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes and with a sigh turned to the blonde Al Bhed. "Your right Rikku. Lets just hurry up." She said using every fiber of her being not to look at Paine for fear she might go running after her. The brunette swallowed hard and let Rikku drag her further and further away from the only one she wanted to be with. Yuna and Rikku worked fast cutting through whatever fiends came there way eager to get the orb and get out of there. This better not just be a worthless piece of junk! The sphere was retrieved and they retreated. It took longer than Yuna would have liked, when they came out of the mouth of the cave the sun was setting. Yuna looked back at Rikku who nodded to her unspoken question. Yuna smiled and quickly hugged her cousin before darting off back to the settlement. Her lover needed her. In her haste Yuna almost tripped and got a face full of snow but was able to catch herself as she came up to the small hut they had stayed in. The brunette took in a deep breath as she entered. She saw Paine laying on the bed an elder Ronso bandaging her wound. She walked up to the warrior and squeezed her hand holding it tight.

Paine was falling in and out of the darkness. Kimahri continued to talk to her, keeping her active and awake. She couldn't form words right, so most of what she said came out as gibberish. But the Ronso just laughed. Once they got to the hut he began to pour antidote after antidote on her. Once she began to move she let out a shaky laugh, not remembering when was the last time she was so close to death. As she sat up she felt more blood pool out of her. Kimahri began to dress her wound when Yuna came through the entrance and held onto her hand. "Took you two long enough." She joked lightly. She turned to Rikku and winked. "Did you two run into any trouble?" Her voice was light. She kept the pain out of her words as Gippal had taught her to so long ago. "Hope you two didn't run into anymore water creatures." she said absent mindedly.

Yuna shook her head. Only Paine could make jokes after a near death experience. "I made sure Yunie stayed clear of the water" Rikku smiled proud of herself and hoping that she would get some respect points for keeping her girlfriend safe. Yuna closed her eyes to keep more tears from streaming down her cheeks. This was her fault. She shouldn't have been so stupid. She opened her orbs and hoped they only showed the happiness she felt that her love was healing and not the worry and guilt she was feeling. Thankfully Kimahri dragged the blonde thief from the hut, Yuna wanted to be alone with Paine. She wanted to tell the warrior how sorry she was. When the hut was empty but them two she looked into Paine's ember eyes. "I'm so sorry Paine. I should have been paying attention, I should hav-" Yuna threw her arms around Paine's neck, careful not to hurt her. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Paine sent a thankful smile to the blonde, she went way up on her point - she now has 20... She just doesn't have to know that. Paine saw the look in Yuna's eyes and knew that she was beating herself up about this. After Kimahri took Rikku out of the hut Yuna let it spill out. Paine wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled the older girl onto her lap. "Stop. It's not your fault. We are sphere hunters. We will get hurt sometimes." She placed a gentle kiss onto her head. "I've been through so much worse. What makes this better is the fact that after it's all over, I still have you." Paine took a deep breath. "What makes the... Thing, with Gippal so hard is that I was alone. No one even knew it was his fault until Kimahri and you...I will go through hell and back, as long as I knew that I'd have you to come back to." She placed her head on top of hers. "I love you. Ill do anything to see you safe, so please... Please be happy for me." She was almost pleading. She needed Yuna to smile. She needed it bad...

Yuna's heart jumped hearing those three words, and she knew that Paine was telling the truth. It made her heart soar, she couldn't put into words how she felt. Yuna swallowed and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. She looked up at Paine "I love you too." She said placing her head on her shoulder; they seemed to be the only words that could sum it all up simply. She paused for a second before taking in a deep breath and looking back up to her silver haired warrior she wanted to help her. "What did Gippal do?" she asked "He hurt you...but what happened? I'm here and want to help you Paine." Yuna soothed she was still unsure of what actually happened. She knew that whatever it was it was bad and that Paine had blamed herself for so long, but that was all. The brunette was angry that someone had hurt her Paine and thought they deserved to be punished.

Paine was unsure. She didn't want to re-live it. "Before I start I have to tell you that it's all my fault. I must have done something wrong..." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Gippal came home late. He must have been tired... I waited till he sat and had eaten." Her grip tightened around Yuna. "I told him that I was having twins. I also told him how Nooj already knew. He didn't say anything to me, he just went to bed. I was so confused. I thought he would have been excited, but I was wrong. I shrugged it off as sleepy behavior, and went to bed." Ember eyes became glazed as she began to re-live that night. "I laid down and felt something hit the back of my head before being thrown into darkness. When I had woken up, I couldn't see. My eyes were covered and I knew that I had been chained up. I was so high that my feet couldn't touch the ground." Tears gathered in her eyes. "I can't remember it all, I mostly remember pain... He beat me. He kept hitting my stomach saying that he wouldn't share me..." her breaths began coming out labored. "He started to rape me. I begged him to stop! Over and over for almost two weeks. He wouldn't stop. He would whip me and beat me. He forced me to eat so I wouldn't pass out. I felt the blood Yuna. I felt when my babies lost their lives!" Her sobs grew louder. "He wouldn't let me go. He even went as far as to rape me from behind. It was all so painful. He wouldn't let me drift away. He kept telling me how it was all my fault. I wanted it all to end." Her body was shaking. "He finally let me go so that I could take a bath. I escaped. I don't know how long I ran, but I didn't stop until I ran into Lulu. She healed me and didn't ask any questions." She tried to stop the shaking and sent Yuna a watery smile. "I wont do anything wrong to you.. I promise." She felt the fear of Yuna leaving her welt up violently inside of her.

Yuna listened to Paine in horror, regretting ever asking as she saw how much pain showed in her crimson eyes. Yuna felt rage boil in her but suppressed it for Paine's sake. When Paine had finished Yuna almost slapped her however was some how able to stop herself. How could she think that that was her fault? How could anyone hold something like that inside them? Yuna held the younger girl close "It's not your fault at all. How could you think that?" Yuna was as comforting as possible "You gave him the happiest news anyone could get. You were giving him twins and he was selfish" Yuna's hand cupped the silver haired girl's cheek wiping stray tears away "Paine he was the one that was wrong. He let the chance of having a family with someone like you slip away. Don't give that monster the satisfaction of knowing how bad he hurt you" There was no way that man deserved to still be breathing. He had done the unforgivable. He had hurt her Paine. "Paine there is nothing you could do that would make me leave you." She said seriously, firmly pressing her lips to Paine's. "Will you take what's left of me? What's left of my broken heart and make me whole once again, give me something to believe in."

Yuna just didn't understand. It was her fault. It was always her fault. Gippal tried to make her happy, but she kept doing things wrong. But the words that came after made her heart soar to new heights. "I love you Yuna, and I'll take anything that you give." She kissed the older girl, happiness was swelling within her, but she still had to correct Yuna. Pulling away from the kiss she looked into Yuna's bi-colored eyes, serious expression on her face. "Yuna. I don't think you could understand, but it was my fault. Gippal had never done something like that before. Not even when I told him that I had kissed Nooj... I did something wrong, it's always me. I'm a hazard to myself. He always tried to protect me from what I wasn't ready for. He was also the one to take care of me." She gave a humorless laugh. "I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothing right." She shook her head. "I don't know what I did, but I can't ever trust him again. The way I feel for you overshadows anything I ever felt for him... I'm beginning to think that what I felt for him was only what I was taught to feel..." She buried her face in Yuna's neck. "In the end none of it matters. I'm here with you now. Regardless of what happened before... I love you."

Yuna's heart fluttered. "I love you too Paine." She said returning the kiss. Yuna didn't pay attention to what Paine said after that, when she tried to defend that bastard. Yevon help him. He didn't deserve to live. Even if she had to perform the sending herself, she was still high summoner. She was brought back by the warriors head at her neck her heart taking off into a gallop, knowing that her words were true, for the both of them. Nothing she felt for Tidus could ever come close to the way she felt for Paine. With him she had been unsure, but with the warrior there was no mistaking it. She loved her and wanted to spend forever with her. She took in a deep breath and looked down at Paine resting her own head on her silver hair, pulling her closer, never wanting to let her go.

Paine felt Yuna's head onto of her own and felt slender arms tighten around her. She quickly flipped them over so they were lying down. "Get some sleep." With one last kiss to Yuna's forehead she felt herself completely relax and enter the dream world.

A little Paine was covered in blood, holding a sword that was far too big; her silver hair was down to her waist. A young Gippal laid eyes on her and walked toward her. "You're cute. My names Gippal, what's yours?" The little Paine tilted her head slightly, a confused look on her face. "Paine name is Paine." The little boys eyes widened and he mumbled "cuute." He walked closer, only to have Paine step back. "Where's your family?" Little Paine looked toward the ground. "Paine can't remember..." Gippal smiled widely and took her hand, making the younger girl look up with fear. "No worries Paine! You can belong to me. Then you'll have a home and a family." Little Paine smiled for the first time. "Then Paine belongs to Gippal." Young Gippal began to pull Paine along, but the possessive darkness began to make its way into his heart. Time seemed to be moving at a fast pace, showing how Gippal had changed and how he treated her, it showed how dark he became as the years went by, and ended on the night when Paine ran. Her hair had been long and beautiful, Gippal hated girls with short hair, and she wore large pants and shirts because Gippal didn't want anyone but him to see her still developing body. Gippal was walking toward her and... Paine's eyes shot open, fear clear. She slowly relaxed when she felt Yuna next to her, and the days events returned to her. With practiced skill she slipped out of bed and walked out of the tent. She forced her tears back and sat on the snow covered ground and looked up to the fading stars. "Why does it still hurt...?" She asked in a whisper.


	16. A date with the past

Yuna let the darkness wash over her. Everything was calm until the unwanted gray eyes of Seymour looked down on her. "Why won't you leave me alone?" Yuna pleaded tears staining her cheeks. "We were meant to be. Now take my hand and renew your vows with me." The Guado's hand reached out to her. She shook her head "No I'm in love with Paine!" Seymour smiled "Your dear Paine is no more." He said gesturing to a limp body laying only feet away from the brunette. Her eyes widened and she ran to it, gently flipping it over, she looked down on her love, ember eyes closed, no pulse flowing through her veins.

The brunette's miss-matched eyes shot open and she immediately pushed upright. She looked over and her heart dropped. Where was Paine? Yuna frantically looked around the room for her warrior. This couldn't be happening. It was just a dream. Right? Yuna got to her feet and ran from the hut tears stinging her eyes. When she saw Paine sitting in the snow she practically tackled her wrapping her arms around her and burying into her neck.

All morning Paine had been keeping Rikku entertained, trying to keep her distracted and away from Yuna. She played so many games she couldn't remember what half of them were called. She sighed and ran a hand through her silver hair and a smile made its way onto her face. As long as Yuna got some rest she would deal with Rikku. Paine almost fell when Yuna tackled her. Arms immediately wrapped around the older woman's and she began to mumble soothing words. She picked Yuna up and briskly walked into their hut and sat on the bed. "Yuna what's wrong? Talk to me! What happened?" She said frantically, afraid that she had done something to upset Yuna. "Please Yuna. Whatever I did I'm sorry! Please just talk to me!"

Yuna had let the tears flow and didn't let Paine go until she was sure that this wasn't just a dream and she was still alive. "Those gray eyes." Yuna shook her head trying to erase her mind. "You were, and he wanted." She felt a lump form in her throat and she squeezed her eyes shut, but Paine's lifeless body was on the other side of her lids and they snapped back open. The brunette took in a few deep breaths to steady herself and tightened her hold on Paine. "It was just a bad dream. A very bad dream." Yuna kept repeating herself over and over again in her head but she still couldn't get the horrid image to go away.

Paine was lost; she never had to do something like this before. Her heat was slamming against her chest as she felt the pain - she was useless. All she could do is whisper meaningless words to Yuna. What could she do? She tried to force back the tears that were welding in her eyes. Someone opened the flap and stepped in, Paine had glared, but her eyes went wide and she beckoned the man to come closer. "Nooj help me! I don't know what's wrong with her!" The tears had fallen from her eyes. Paine scooted to the side and Nooj sat. "Let me take care of her. You go spend some time with Kimahri and that Rikku chick." Paine gave Yuna a kiss and laid Yuna down. "Nooj will help you more than I can. I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes and exited the tent. "Is Yunie alright?" Came Rikku's sad voice. "She'll be fine." Paine wrapped an arm around Rikku's shoulders and walked away from the tent with a heavy heart. Back in the tent Nooj placed a hand on Yuna's head. "Talk to me. If you don't get this off your chest Paine will hurt too."

Yuna was glad that Paine wanted to help, but all she wanted at this moment was to hold her warrior in her arms. She didn't want the silver haired girl to leave her but made no attempt to stop her. Yuna took in a deep breath to steady herself. She looked up at the older man eyes red and puffy from the tears. She pushed herself up and wrapped him in her embrace. The brunette just held Nooj for a while, trying to get herself under control before she started speaking. The 19 year old spilled everything. It just kept coming out like word vomit. She told him about her forced marriage to Seymour, all the secrets of Yevon she found out while on her pilgrimage, seeing the blue haired Guado in the woods, Tidus, she let it all flow out. When she got to the dream the tears came again. The image of Paine's cold lifeless body terrified her. Nooj was oddly comforting, and Yuna felt ... better. She lightly kissed his check and thanked him.

Kimahri had pulled Paine to the side and smiled down at her. "Paine give Yuna gift." He pulled her into his hut and left her by the door. Red eyes were glazed with worry and sadness. She hated the fact that she couldn't help Yuna. Kimahri snapped her out of her thoughts by holding out a small box. Paine looked up at the blue Ronso before taking the small box and opening it. A gasp left her lips as she looked down and the glowing blue diamond. "K-Kimarhi?" Kimahri patted her head. "Make Yuna gift. Yuna be happy. This Ronso diamond. Only one in world." Tears weld in Paine's eyes and she closed the box before throwing her arms around the blue Ronso. "I know exactly what I'm going to do! Thank you!" She ran out of the tent and picked up her sword, calling Rikku over. "Turn into a black mage! You're about to help me make a gift for Yuna." Rikku just squealed and did as she was told. After burning off a peace of her sword they shaped it into a hoop and placed the diamond on what they claimed to be the top. "You're soo cute!" Rikku squealed and Paine wacked her upside the head and then planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Thanks." She made her way back to her and Yuna's tent. Nooj stepped out and gave a hug to Paine. "We will talk later. I promise." She nodded and went into the tent. She walked toward Yuna - who was still on her bed. "Before you say anything I- I want to do something." She kneeled in front of Yuna and pulled out the box that Kimahri had given her. "I want to make you happy, always. I want us to be together and I want to protect you with all that I am." She opened the box and held it up to Yuna. "Accept this promise ring as my promise to always put you first. And to always make you happy... As a promise to never hurt you." Red eyes never left the bi-colored ones. She held her breath waiting for the answer of the love of her life.

Yuna watched Nooj get up and walk out. She felt much better; he was the first person she had told everything to. She sighed and looked down, parts of the dream still lingered, but everything faded when her warrior walked in. Yuna looked up and smiled at the silver haired girl. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped and let Paine go. Yuna's heart raced when the warrior kneeled in front of her and pulled out a small box. Could this be true? Can this be real? Her breath caught in her chest at her warriors words. When she opened the small box Yuna gasped. It was beautiful. The blue gem caught the light perfectly. A promise ring? Yuna's heart beat faster in her chest, pounding against her rib cage. She looked deep into the crimson eyes of her lover, pulling her in closer and passionately pressing there lips together. When she pulled away Paine gently took Yuna's hand in hers and slipped the ring onto her slender finger. The brunette pressed there foreheads together and smiled. "I love you Paine." She whispered just as an overly excited Rikku ran into the small hut arms flailing "LULU'S GOING INTO LABOR!" the blonde cried out. "BROTHER GOT A SIGNAL FROM WAKKA. HURRY LETS GO!" That rare beautiful smile spread Paine's lips. Yuna was in a world of bliss. She rose half dazed and followed the other two out the hut. She was so lost she almost bumped into someone. The brunette looked up with a smile to apologize but her heart dropped and the words caught in her chest. The grey eyes of Seymour Guado looked down at her. "Yuna you have to stop this." The blue haired man almost pleaded. "You don't belong together. Come with me. We'll re-new our vows and Spira will be happy." Yuna shook her head. Why wouldn't this man leave her alone? "What about me? What about my happiness? I'm tired of putting the people of Spira before myself." She made to walk around him but his hand on her shoulder stopped her. "You leave me no choice Yuna." The Guado looked up to the sky. "Feel my pain. Come ani-" Realization hit the girl and immediately she placed her hand over his mouth to prevent him from completing the summoning. "No Seymour not Anima!" She pleaded her heart dropping at the thought of the mummified aeon. Seymour looked back to the brunette "Either you end your relationship or I end Paine" He said simply. Yuna's heart dropped. She looked down at the ring on her finger and then to her warrior, who was walking toward the ship with Rikku. She sighed and turned back to Seymour "Alright I'll do it" She was barely able to get out straining to hold back the tears that stung her eyes. "At Besaid" Seymour said before disappearing. A sob escaped Yuna. How could she do this? After what just happened? She looked over to the other two, oblivious to everything that just went on. She swallowed back the tears "I'm sorry Paine but I can't let you die" she whispered shaking her head. Would Paine still hold her if she knew her shame? She thought with a sigh before running to catch up with the others.

Paine kneeled in her place; the fear of rejection was creeping in on her. She couldn't picture her life without Yuna, not any more. She could hear her hearpounding and had a stupid thought, Can Yuna hear it? Such a stupid thought to have in a moment like this, but she couldn't help it.

All thoughts left her when she felt Yuna's lips on hers. When Yuna pulled away Paine gently took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. Happiness swelled inside her. Now it would be as if Yuna always had some of her no matter how far they were from one another. Their foreheads were pressed together and Yuna said those three words that made Paine feel like the luckiest woman alive. Her angel loved her, what more could she want. Their moment was interrupted by Rikku's loud voice. Paine - who would usually beat Rikku for interrupting one of their moments - jumped up. She quickly followed Rikku to the airship, almost skipping with joy. Yuna loved her and Lulu would be having her baby, how much better can life get.

Once on the ship Paine turned and smiled at Yuna before wrapping her arms around her and twirling her around. "Can you believe it? Lulu is having her baby! I can't wait!" She put her down and joined Rikku in her little dance, not caring how stupid she looked. She noticed Yuna's odd behavior and turned to Rikku. "Do you think Yuna is ok?" Her voice was low, not wanting Yuna to hear. Rikku just smiled and looked at her big sister with loving eyes. "She's most likely happy about Lulu and Wakka's baby..." Her eyes went wide when she noticed the ring that was around Yuna's finger. "YUNIEEE!" She jumped on the other girl. "You said yes!" Paine felt blood rush toward her face as she walked toward the two and pulled the hyper girl off her lover. "You act as if I asked her to marry me." Her voice was laced with embarrassment. "Coming from you that is asking for marriage!" Paine wacked Rikku upside the head and sent a smile to Yuna, laughing when Brother and Shinra gathered around her looking at the ring. "Paine is too sweet right? She made it from her own sword!" Rikku shouted out, earning another hit over the head form Paine. "SHUT UP!" She hissed, face red.

Yuna was falling and there was no one there to catch her. She wanted to believe that she could stop this all from happening by willing it all away but things didn't seem that way. She wanted someone to tell her that everything was going to be ok and this was all just a bad dream. She looked over at Rikku and Paine's dance and forced a smile, hoping that her years as a summoner would help her hide her hurt, her pain, but these were her friends...her family. She held out her hand as everyone crowded around her to show off her ring, her forced smile still firmly in place. Her heart dropped when Rikku said that Paine had made it from her own sword.

Yuna sighed inwardly. Why was this happening to her? She had found love and happiness, but it was all being ripped out from under her. She walked over to the leather clad warrior and lightly pressed their lips together. "I'm gonna go lie down." she said suddenly feeling extremely dizzy. The brunette walked to the lift in silence, unable to get the blue haired Guado from her mind. It just seemed that Spira didn't want her to be happy. She hadn't noticed the lift had stopped until the doors started to close again. She quickly pushed the button for them to open back up and walked to the girls shared room.

She unlocked the door and made her way to her bed, picking up Kovu along the way and hugging him close. "What am I going to do?" she asked the moogle hoping that it would come to life and speak Lulu's wise words of wisdom. "I can't do this Kovu" she whispered trying ever so hard to keep the tears back but failing as they rolled down her cheeks anyway. "I love Paine. So how can I just turn around and leave her after she gave me a promise ring? Am I no better than Tidus?" Yuna tried wiping away the tears and rolled over pulling the covers up over her head, if anyone asked, she had a headache.

Paine was going to follow Yuna, to make sure she was ok, but was stopped by a serious looking Rikku. "Just let Yunie rest. It's a lot to take in. She's most likely worried for Lulu and the baby." Paine pouted and nodded her head. Everyone present thought that, that was the cutest thing the warrior had ever done... Not that anyone had the balls to tell her. She shook her head - ignoring the way her stomach curled whenever she felt something bad coming. It didn't matter, as long as she had Yuna, nothing else in the world mattered.

She just spent her time dancing around with Brother and Rikku, waiting for her lover to wake. They bounced around; Shinra even seemed extra child-like. Buddy watched Paine with longing in his eyes. He wanted her so bad. He wondered how long it would take Yuna to leave Paine. He always thought of Yuna as nothing but a good girl. As soon as the world told her that it wasn't right for two girls to be together, she would leave his Paine.

Paine let out an excited yelp when Buddy said they needed to get ready to land, she purposely ignored the lust filled eyes that turned to her because of her little outburst. Rikku jumped up. "I'll get Yunie! You go to Lulu." Paine nodded, trusting Rikku to take care of her cousin. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Brother to land the damned airship. Before the hatch was open Paine dived out, landing in a crouched position before sprinting to the small village.

She made it to Lulu's hut, where many were waiting - including a worried Wakka. She heard Lulu's grunts coming from inside the hut. "What if Lulu or my kid get hurt?" Wakka asked as soon as he noticed Paine. "They will both be alright. Lulu is an amazing woman, and any child made between two powerful warriors like yourselves, will be strong enough to survive anything." She placed a hand on his arm. Wakka smiled before pushing Paine towards the tent.

"Lu wanted you to go in once you got here." Paine could stop the giant smile that spread across her face before slipping into the hut. Her eyes went wide, unused to seeing Lulu so pale - yet her strength wasn't wavering. She let out another grunt of pain as the mid-wife shuffled about. "Glad you made it." Paine blushed and made her way to the older female, suddenly feeling shy. "How do you feel?" Lulu laughed.

"Like killing Wakka. This is painful. If I ever hear someone complaining about pain I'm going to beat them good." She flinched as another contraction hit. "How are you and Yuna?" Paine sat and quietly began to relay the events since the left the small island. Lulu looked proud. "You are a very strong woman. Don't ever let yourself forget that." Paine just nodded.

The mid-wife decided that Paine spent enough time bother Lulu and kicked her out. Paine didn't mind though, she just kept a smile on her face and made her way to the beach, wondering when Yuna and Rikku were going to get there. It seemed like Brother, Buddy, and Shinra were already enjoying themselves.

Amazingly she met with no opposition, and laid eyes on the beach. She let herself fall, laughing softly. Closing her eyes she let out a content sigh. The only thing that could make this moment better was Yuna.

Yuna had no way of knowing how long had passed. All she knew was the nausea that filled her stomach at the thought of what she had to do. It wasn't like she wanted to just leave everything behind after her heart had almost fully healed. But what choice did she have, either path she took she would lose Paine. More tears ran down her cheeks. Why didn't the world want her to be happy? She had given up everything for them. During her pilgrimage she was willing to give her life to save to world, and this was her thank you for the eternal calm.

The brunette's emotions were on a wild roller coaster and all she could do was hang on for the ride. She was overwhelmed with it all. She was worried for Paine, scared of Seymour, happy for Lulu, she was in love, she was angry. It wasn't fair at all.

An overly hyper Rikku burst through the door causing her to jump. She quickly wiped her eyes hoping that the blond wouldn't notice. "We Are HERE!" She yelled grabbing onto Yuna's arm and yanking her out the door and to the lift. Before Yuna knew it she was blinking as her pupils adjusted to the newly found sunlight. "Hurry up Yunie!" Rikku yelled eagerly. The blond guided Yuna to Lulu's tent, practically pulling her arm off in the process. The brunette looked over to Wakka before walking in and he simply nodded.

Yuna's miss-matched eyes landed on a pale panting Lulu and she immediately ran to the mages side. She let out a ear splitting scream of pain. "What's wrong?" Rikku yelled anxiously "Is she alright?" She asked turning to the mid-nurse "What did you do?" she asked the beginning of hysteria setting in. "She's crowning" the mid-nurse answered. "Breath" She told Lulu looking between her and the baby's approaching head. "You too" she shot in Rikku's direction, annoyed with the obnoxious blond. "Somebody get her outta here" The mid-nurse yelled. Wakka entered the tent his eye's widening at the baby's crowning head. He quickly grabbed Rikku and dragged her out. Yuna walked to Lulu's side and grabbed hold of her hand. "You can do this Lulu"

The minutes dragged on and Rikku began to pace back and forth outside the tent. "Urg What's taking so long" She jumped anxiously. "She's giving birth Ya" Wakka commented, still trying to rid himself of the nausea. Both rushed towards the entrance when Yuna came out. She turned to Wakka and smiled "Congratulations, it's a boy" she told him. Wakka whooped and ran into the tent to see his wife and baby boy while Rikku bounced up and down giddily.

Yuna shook her head and looked around, now noticing that Paine was missing. Her brow furrowed and she looked around, fear starting to set in. What if Gippal had gotten to her? A hand landed on her shoulder causing her to jump and turn. "She went to the beach" one of the villagers said with a smile. Yuna thanked the villager and took off to the beach halting dead in her tracks a little way away from the gates. "Remember what you need to do Yuna" The blue haired Guado informed her, stepping out from behind a near by tree. "Either you marry me, or I let Anima have her way with Paine" Yuna felt her heart squeeze painfully and nodded. "Good girl, I'll be waiting for you near the cave you use to run to." He said before disappearing.

Yuna couldn't move but she knew she had to. She forced her legs to carry her to the beach. The scene was beautiful. The setting sun washed everything in an orange glow. The brunette sighed deeply. It was now or never. She walked up to Paine, "Paine" she squeaked out "I-I need to talk to you" she shuddered. She had wanted to sound strong but she never felt more hopeless.

Paine jumped at the approaching footsteps, and smiled at Yuna. Her smile soon faltered at Yuna's nervous voice. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was returning, it was hammering against her no, but she stubbornly ignored it. When she was with Yuna, nothing could ever bring her down.

Paine stood and laced her fingers through Yuna's. "Not here. A certain annoying Blondie is watching." She whispered, ignoring the fact that Yuna wasn't lacing her finger's through Paine's in return. She lead the other girl to the forest, making many unknown turns, simply enjoying being alone with her angle.

Paine wasn't sure what was wrong with her. Yuna was near, so why did she feel like her world was going to end. It was the same feeling she got that night that Gippal had come home and killed her two babies. She knew it was her fault... Fear suddenly griped her heart. Had she done something wrong? Was Yuna upset that she didn't chase after her when she went to the room?

Paine released Yuna's hand, afraid that she would notice how Paine was trembling. She turned to Yuna, smile painted on her face. "Now we are alone!" She stated throwing her hands in the air. When she got no reaction from Yuna her arms fell to her sides and tears weld in her eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" She questioned in a meek voice. "I'm sorry. I should have gone after you on the airship. I know I'm stupid!" She whimpered. "Or is it because the ring is made from my sword? I could re-make it from something else!" She yelled desperately. She wasn't sure why Yuna needed to talk to her, but she couldn't ignore her instincts any longer. Yuna was going to leave her, and she wouldn't let go without a fight.

She needed to know what was wrong. Yuna had finally showed her what it felt like when everything was right. She couldn't go back to that cold place. She would rather return to Gippal than to be alone again. She needed Yuna. That was a large burden to bare, but Yuna loves her... Right? Yuna wouldn't lead her on... Would she?

Paine was driving herself insane. All these things were flashing through her mind. She needed to stop and breathe. All her thoughts were jumbling together, and she wasn't even 100% certain that Yuna was even thinking about leaving her.

She took a deep breath and looked to Yuna with pleading eyes. Yuna wouldn't leave her. She accepted the promise ring...

Yuna opened her mouth to start talking when Paine interlaced there fingers. Her mouth drifted closed and she let Paine pull her along, keeping her hand limp. She felt sick to her stomach, nothing felt right. She should feel safe with Paine, she should feel like nothing else matter, but she knew that this might be the last time she saw Paine.

Yuna stayed quiet as they swerved through the forest. She couldn't bring herself to break the silence. She didn't want to ruin it. At least with the silence she didn't have to crush Paine's heart in the palm of her hand.

When they came to a halt and Yuna saw the tear start to for in the warrior's eyes she knew that this was going to kill them both. "No this isn't about you not coming after me back on the airship" She blurted out without thinking, she couldn't bear to see the warrior hurt. "I-I-" The feeling of weakness filled Yuna yet again. She tried to find her voice to speak but nothing came out. She swallowed the painful lump in her throat and urged herself to continue. This needed to be done. She couldn't stand the thought of Anima killing Paine. Yuna took in a deep breath. When she opened her mouth to speak she couldn't look the warrior in the eyes. "Paine I cant do this" She said, feeling a sharp pain stab through her heart. "I'm sorry Paine, but I-I..." Yuna couldn't form her thoughts into words. "I'm sorry" she said again tears blinding her.

Yuna turned to leave but Paine caught her by the arm and spun her around pushing there lips together, their tears mixing. "Don't do this Yuna. I need you" she pleaded when they pulled away. Yuna considered telling her the truth and that Seymour was doing this but something deep down told her that no matter what happened something or someone would always get in the way. She was just never meant to be happy.

"I don't need you" she forced herself to say pulling her arm free from the girls grasp. She took in another deep breath "You promised me that you would never hurt me, well you're hurting me now. Let me go" She forced herself to say her voice almost cracking at the end.

The brunette turned and walked away, not looking back for fear that she may go running into the warrior's arms and apologizing for the whole thing. No it was too late now. She needed to save Paine's life. She would deal with Seymour if it meant that Paine was safe. Yuna walked silent and broken through the forest not knowing where she was doing and not caring. Her world had fallen apart.

"Well done Lady Yuna" Seymour said coming out from behind another tree and pulling her into his awaiting embrace. He brought his lips down to hers and pressed them firmly together, forcing her lips open with his tongue and claiming her mouth. "You did well my love." he said when he pulled away. "Now to announce our wedding to the people of Spira. It will be the biggest event in history"

Seymour's words went in one ear and out the other. She was dead. The Yuna everyone knew had died when she agreed to go through with this.

Paine's heart stopped. She couldn't be telling the truth... Right? When Yuna tried to walk away from her she grabbed onto her arm, but let go after the harsh words spoken. Her legs gave out under her and she looked towards the place where Yuna had gone off to. How could such a beautiful day end so wrong?

Paine's eyes became blurred. "Yuna?" She mumbled. "Yuna?" She spoke louder. She got onto her feet and looked around frantically. "YUNA!" She yelled repeatedly, letting the tears fall down her face. Her heart hurt, much more than ever before.

It felt so empty. She had heard stories of how people who loose their loved ones feel like their hearts were ripped out... Those assholes lied. Her heart was there, but it was pounding painfully against her chest as she continued to call out for Yuna. Her feet began to move forward, it started as a jog and became a sprint.

Her throat hurt from the yelling, but she couldn't stop, she wouldn't. Her eyes were wide, glistening with unshed tears. She was alone... Her breathing became labored. She couldn't be alone. She can't be alone! Not anymore! Paine felt herself becoming numb and her cries for Yuna became desperate. She needed Yuna's warmth to keep her there, to keep her alive.

Suddenly she saw him. Her heart gave a painful lurch. He was warm; he would make sure she wasn't alone. She didn't love him, but he wouldn't leave her for her mistakes. No, he would punish her and teach her how to do things right. Without wasting any time Paine through herself into the male's arms. "I'm sorry!' She yelled burying her face into the male's neck. "It's alright. You will receive your punishment later." Paine nodded. "I'm so sorry Gippal! Teach me to be good! I promise I won't ever run again!"

Paine felt her world fade into darkness. Gippal had knocked her out. He laughed softly. His toy was now back in his arms.

Paine moaned and rolled over onto her side, wondering why her head hurt so much. She stretched and sat up, blinking slowly. She gasped as she looked around, fear welding inside her. It was her old home. Why was she here? Gippal walked into the room. And suddenly everything came crashing back. Tears flooded Paine's eyes once more.

Gippal moved towards Paine and ran one of his hands through her hair. "I like your hair long." Paine replied immediately. "I will grow it back out." Gippal let a cruel smile cross his face as he gripped onto Paine's hair and yanked it harshly, causing the younger girl to cry out. "You yelled at me and said some pretty nasty things." Paine whimpered. "I'm so-" She was cut off by a slap to the face.

"I don't want to hear your apologizes. Now it's time for your punishment." Paine closed her eyes. She deserved what she got. Not even a saint like Yuna wanted her around. She was damaged, and Gippal had o fix her. She should have never left. If she had stayed, then the pain of realizing how worthless she is wouldn't be floating around, as her damaged heart beat awkwardly and painfully.

Seymour smiled down at Yuna and picked her up bridal style. It didn't feel right when the Guado did it, it wasn't the same as with Paine. Everything about this felt completely wrong. She should be with the warrior, not the half man half Guado that refused to die. "I look forward to our honeymoon" he chuckled down at Yuna, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Hey Seymour" A very familiar voice yelled. The blue haired Guado turned to see Tidus walking up to him. "When do I get my share?" he asked his eyes travelling over the brunette's scrumptious body. Seymour chuckled again "What share my boy?" he asked slightly amused. "You said-" Tidus started but was interrupted "I said that if you helped me we could share. As I recall, you did nothing."

Yuna's brow furrowed, was she just some prize to be won? Was she not a human being anymore? And when had Tidus agreed to help Seymour? Nothing made sense. "You make me sick" she whispered. "You both do. You're just two selfish men that follow what there dick tells them rather than there mind" Both men's eyes went wide and she continued. "What about what I want? What about my happiness?" Seymour smirked and shook his head. "Yuna dear, you're a woman" he answered her. "I'm also the High Summoner of Spira, the one who brought the eternal calm for your worthless ass." Yuna spat back "And I am a Maester of Yevon." Seymour retorted cockily. "What are you getting at dear? You still don't have a say in your future." Yuna's mouth dropped open. "No sit there quietly like an obedient little bitch while us men talk." Seymour ordered turning back to Tidus. "You get nothing boy." He said with finality.

A low growl built up in Tidus' chest. He unsheathed his sword and glared at the Maester. "Yuna will be mine old man!" he yelled. "And how do you expect to defeat me foolish child? I'm already dead. Are you going to perform the sending yourself?" Tidus hadn't thought of that. "Silly boy" Seymour chuckled, casting fira. The raging flames were close to engulfing the blond but he cast haste and dodged the attack. "I'm not a little kid anymore Seymour." Tidus smiled, thinking he held the upper hand. "I see no difference." Seymour shrugged double-casting thundaga missing on the first but catching him dead on with the second.

Yuna's heart dropped as she watched Tidus' body fall and lay limp, would Seymour do that to her if she didn't listen? "We really must be going my dear, we have a plethora of things to plan and I want to be able to call you my wife again as soon as possible." Seymour smiled bringing his lips down to meet hers again.

The summoner urged herself to wake from this horrible nightmare, only to open her eyes and see it was real. This couldn't be happening. She had just found some form of happiness and again it was being ripped from her. She just wasn't meant to be happy.


	17. Grieving

**Wow! Its been a while since this has been updated. We are SUPER sorry about that. There was a lack of internet for a while and then a lack of technology. But anyways. Here's the longly awaited chapter 17.**

**Warnings of rape. Nothing graphic but beware. **

**Again all flames will be used for our bonfire on Besaid. Read and Review please =D**

There was the lonely darkness again. Paine simply walked along, she heard her feet hitting the floor, but couldn't feel anything. She was numb... Again. This was the place Yuna was suppose to keep her from. She hated this darkness because it was so lonely. Suddenly she heard a whimper. Paine's eyes traveled to a younger her. This time her hair was in pigtails and she had a short purple dress on. The little Paine sighed in an annoyed manner.

"So this is it? We come back here. Mom and Dad must feel disappointed. They gave their lives for us big sister. And how do you repay them? You allow someone as weak as Gippal brake you." Paine's pale red eyes stared into the smallers bright red eyes. "It matters not. I never knew them. Gippal is my life. He knows whats best for me..." Little Paine growled and tackled Paine. As they fell it felt as if they were falling from the sky. "Do you really believe that? Didn't you like the freedom! We are the Earth! We are the light, the shadows, water, air! All us! We aren't meant to belong to anyone! We ARE..."

Little Paine vanished, leaving a confused Paine falling through the sky. She closed her eyes and tried to fight against Gippal's voice. He was trying to call her back, she couldn't. She needed to know what was at the end. The wind around her bent to her will, it cradled her and placed her gently on the ground. She looked up and gasped. This place was unlike anything she had ever seen.

All the seasons were displayed in front of her (for those of you who didn't read the authors note, please go back up and read it so this will make sense). She could walk two feet and be in winter weather. It was the single most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The only question was, Why did she feel so at peace here?

Taking a deep breath she walked towards a small hut built in the summer area. It was the place where her memory from before had left her. She cautiously walked towards the tree she saw herself stuffed into. She saw blood, it was caked onto the tree. She shook her head and turned towards the hut - the door was shut tightly. As soon as her hand touched the handle she felt someone yank on her shoulder.

Paine's eyes went wide as she looked up to Gippal. "You aren't allowed there you hear me." His voice was barely a whisper. Paine was ready to pass it all of as a dream, but then it hit her. "How did you know where I was?" She pushed away from him. "What is going on? I demand that you tell me!" Paine jumped as she felt an unknown power swell inside of her and blast towards Gippal.

Gippal gasped. "You bitch. You may have some power, but not enough to-" He was cut off by a scream erupting from his lips. Paine had reached inside of her for that wild unknown power and shoved it at Gippal again. "What are you?" She growled out.

The power weld inside of her, making her feel like never before. It was wild, and in all honesty, she feared it could consume her. Gippal gasped and fell to the ground. Paine stood over him. "I wont ask again." Gippal glared up at her. "I am a warrior for the Gods. My job is to keep you in check..."

Yuna shuddered and backed up against the wall of the shower, watching the white liquid slowly swirl down the drain as Seymour got dressed. Tear's swelled up in he eyes and she was able to repress the urge to vomit until the Guado left. As soon as she heard the door shut she jumped for the toilet, allowing the bile to flow freely with her tears. Her throat burned and it hurt to stand. It didn't matter to him if she said no; he always got what he wanted. She was scared to move. This had been going on since they reached Bevelle. Seymour would leave her locked in a room while he went through with the wedding plans. He still didn't trust her. Once he returned it would always be the same, he would take her.

The brunette had no way of knowing how much time had passed while she lay on the bathroom floor, the water in the shower still running, her bile in the toilet. Minutes began to feel like hours and hours began to feel like eternities with Seymour . The reality of this being real had sunk in, she had made her bed and now she had to sleep in it. But she would go through this and ten times more if it would keep Paine alive.

Yuna had to force herself to move, had to force her muscles to pick her up off the ground. Seymour had scheduled to announce there marriage today, and if she wasn't ready soon he would be back. She flushed the toilet and finished her shower, scrubbing her skin raw before finally shutting off the water. She was ordered to wear her summoners attire and even given a fake staff. She wasn't trusted with her real one for fear she might send Seymour , she would have too.

Yuna stood in front of the mirror, looking at her former self. She had hoped to leave her in the past, but she learned that the past will never stay where it belonged. It felt odd. She had done a lot of growing up since her summoner days, and now she was back to square one. She was surprised she was able to keep her long braid but wasn't about to press her luck and question why.

The rough opening of the door caused Yuna to jump. She turned, her heart racing to see Seymour standing in the doorway. "What's taking" he began before looking the brunette over. He smiled approvingly and walked over to her. "You look beautiful" he told her circling her almost like a vulture. "Spira will be amazed." He smiled pressing his lips to hers before taking her hand and leading her away.

The brunette didn't pay any attention to where they were going. It didn't matter to her. It wasn't like she had a say in anything anyway. Seymour led her to the balcony that hung over Bevelle. Thousands cheered when they came into view. Many people recorded with spheres and Yuna swore she saw herself on a large machina screen. Was this being seen live throughout spira?

Seymour bent down and whispered in Yuna's ear. "You will be making the announcement to everyone. We are to be wed in two days " He told her causing her heart to drop. "And make sure to sound happy about it dear" Yuna shuddered again, but forced herself to do as she was told. "Great people of Spira." She started. "It is my pleasure to announce that Maester Seymour and myself will be wed two days from now under the witness of all of Bevelle." Yuna said but was corrected by Seymour . "By all of Spira" Yuna held back her tears. What would her friends think of her? After everything she put them through with Seymour she was back, and they could watch the wedding themselves

To say that Rikku was pissed was a complete understatement.

When the group had noticed that the two other girls were missing, they thought that the two had gone off to celebrate. But when two days had passed there were search parties sent out. After a week of the two missing everyone was in tear and drowning with worry. Nooj had shown up and went into such a frantic search mode that Rikku felt even worse. She had never seen the man cry before, but now it seemed that red puffed eyes was all they could see. Even Kimarhi had come to try and find them. Nooj soon got word from Gippal that Paine was with him and that something bad had happened to her. She was broken and wouldn't even talk with him. Everyone assumed the worst.

After two weeks people were starting to loose all hope. That was until a pale looking Lulu walked into the middle of the small group and told them that Yuna was marring that fucking dead guy!

Rikku was the first to react with an outraged cry. "How could she do this to Paine!" It took Kimarhi to hold her down. "If we interfere we could get into trouble with-" Lulu didn't get to finish because Rikku had jumped away from the large blue man and began to yell. "Bump that I'll do the time!" She tried to run off, but Brother held her back.

"I'm going to find her and figure out what exactly is going on." Nooj didn't wait for any answers, he simply got up and left.

Rikku was calmed down and the group waited impatiently for whatever news Nooj will bring them.

Paine didn't know what to say. A warrior? "Why would you..." Gippal couldn't stop the smirk that made it's way onto his face. "Your a fool." Suddenly Paine felt all the air knocked out of her lungs. Gippal was back on his feet, glaring heatedly at Paine. "You should have never left me. This isn't how everything is suppose to be." Anger weld inside Paine. "Not how it's suppose to be! You asshole! I have been through hell and back and all you can say is it's not how it's suppose to be?"

She reached inside and pulled on that unknown power, yanking at it till it hurt, and thrust it towards Gippal, letting a satisfied smile cross her face as the male slammed into the wall. "Well how about this? You go fuck yourself. I don't know why I gave up. I have to find Yuna." Paine threw her legs off the bed and stood, not caring that she had no clothes on. She strutted towards her closet and picked out a new outfit. After tearing it in weird ways and a few minor adjustments, Paine was wearing an outfit that looked very close to Rikku's thief outfit.

Without sparing Gippal a glance Paine walked out of that hell hole and began walking. She may have looked confident, but now all she had was more questions than answers.

With the Gods there was an outraged cry. "I told you so." Came the smug voice of Lenne. With a wave of a hand she was transported into a small cage. This was her 'home.' It was an awful place really, but it was the afterlife of a prophet that belonged to a special case. She expected to be there for days - alone and surrounded by darkness. What she didn't expect was a soothing voice to talk to her, offering her a chance to live again, a chance to help the girl she had always had her visions about. Lenne wasted no time in excepting the offer. Before she knew it, she was waking in an unknown forest, glancing up at a very disappointed Paine.

Paine didn't know how long she walked for, just that the day was almost didn't know how she was going to get to Yuna, or what she would say once they got the chance, all she knew is that she had to make it.

As she was walking she noticed a flash of blue. All she could think about was Yuna's songstress dress. Without thinking she ran towards the fallen girl. She fell to her knees and pressed a hand to the girls face. Thats all it took for her to realize that this girl wasn't her Yuna. The girls eyes opened and Paine felt herself become afraid. Those eyes looked at her as if she knew everything...

Yuna knew that once she announced the marriage that she had died. She would be a lifeless shell without a soul. She wanted to break out, she needed a way out, but it seemed that no one would help her this time. She had thrown away any help she could have had, but Paine's safety meant more to her than her own happiness.

Yuna rolled over in bed, her back to Seymour . "Tell me when I'm gonna live again" she whispered tears beginning to sting her eyes. "Tell me when this fear will end." She let the salty liquid roll down her cheeks. A tap on the window closest to her caused her to jump. She quickly looked over to make sure Seymour was still sleeping before carefully slipping out of bed. She slowly walked over to the window and her heart skipped a beat. "Nooj?" she asked breathlessly. "Meet me at the temple." He said before disappearing. Yuna did as she was told, quickly and quietly walking from the room and down the hall.

Once she was out of ear shot she darted, running as fast as her legs could carry her, her night dress flowing lightly behind her. It didn't take long for her to reach the temple. She flung the doors open and ran into Nooj's arms. "Oh Nooj" she sobbed. Nooj wrapped his arms around Yuna slightly confused. "Yuna why would you marry this guy?" he asked pulling back so he could see her. "After everything you told me about him and everything he put you through, it doesn't make any sense. How could you leave Paine, and after what the nightmare of losing her did to you?" Yuna's heart dropped at the mention of her warrior. "Where is Paine? How is she?" she asked in a rush. "Answer me first" Nooj said "I did it for her. Seymour was going to kill her if I didn't. He" Yuna began to shake at the memories of the past couple weeks. "Where is Paine?" she asked again. "She's fine she's with Gippal" Nooj informed her. "GIPPAL!" Yuna yelled, rage filling up inside her. "How could she go back with that fucker?" Nooj was slightly taken back at hearing the summoner swear "At least Gippal didn't rip her heart out." Nooj said "DIDN'T RIP HER HEART OUT?" Yuna asked in disbelief. "You don't know what he did do you?" She asked realization hitting her.

Yuna explained everything to Nooj, spilling out everything she held inside her. Everything about Anima, Seymour , Gippal, she couldn't hold anything in, it all just kept coming like an open flood gate. "HE DID WHAT!" Nooj asked unbelievingly. He began to shake with anger "He's gonna pay dearly" he said darkly beginning to stalk away before turning and grabbing onto Yuna's arm. "Your coming with me" he said pulling her along. "No Nooj I cant" Yuna pleaded pulling her arm back. "I need to do this to save Paine." She said, the tears streaming again. "I wont let you do this" Nooj urged. Yuna shook her head. "My mind is made up." She said "I am marrying Seymour ." Nooj let out an angry grunt before sighing. "Fine" he said walking away. "But I'll be back for you"

Yuna watched the man leave, her heart swelling. He couldn't save her, no one could. Once the man was out of sight she quickly made her way back to Seymour , hopping back in bed beside him. Only one day left, one day and her life will have officially ended. "Where'd you go" Seymour asked, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. "Bathroom" she was able to whimper as he began to nip at her neck. "One more day and you will be my wife." He said biting down on her neck harder "again"

Paine flinched back, unsure of how this woman knew who she was. Lenne smiled and shook her head."Your father sent me to help you and Yuna. I'm Lenne." Mouth dropped open. "My Father?" Lenne smiled. "Yes. He may not be as dead as the Gods originally thought. I'm sorry. This is all probably confusing to you. But I thought you were with Gippal?" Paine frowned. "I left that asshole. And explain exactly what is going on."

Before Lenne got to say anything Paine was lifted forcefully off the ground. She began to struggle, reaching inside for that amazing power again, until she heard Nooj's voice. "I've been so worried you stupid little girl." Paine turned in the awkward embrace and let out a small squeal of happiness. "Nooj!" She buried her head into his neck and inhaled that familiar sent; suddenly she didn't feel so lost any more. If anyone could lead her the right way it was Nooj.

He pulled away and growled softly. "You idjit. Why didn't you tell me that Gippal hurt you! I would have ripped the asshole in two." Paine stared, eyes wide with shock. "How did..." He question trailed off, her words dying in her throat. "Yuna told me." Nooj regretted saying that because of the pained look that came across Paine's face. "She loves you. She's being tricked by Seymour (sp?); she's going to marry him unless you can stop it." Millions of thoughts ran through her head at that moment, but it all crashed at one thought, Yuna needed her now.

"How much time do we have?" Nooj looked a bit guilty. "We have less than a day." Fear filled Paine. "Then let's get moving." She turned to Lenne. "I'm not sure of what exactly you are, but I don't think your lying to me. You send you were here to help, so get up and let's get moving." Lenne stood and nodded to Paine, willing to follow the demi-god where ever she would lead. "Oh yeah. Nooj, Lenne. Lenne, Nooj." The two nodded towards each other, one happy, and the other unsure.

"How will we make it there in such little time? It took me a day and a half to find you." Nooj asked, already heading toward the edge of the forest. "I'm not sure yet. But Yuna is mine and no one will take her from me." The power in her voice radiated and caused both Lenne and Nooj to shiver in slight fear. "You are much more powerful than they gave you credit for." Lenne mumbled. "Who are them?" Nooj asked, defensively. "The Gods." Lenne answered plainly, causing the only man to stumble. "Gods?" Paine sighed in a frustrated way.

"I love that you two are getting along and everything, but can we use this energy on how to get to Yuna?" Her voice was harsh, but both knew that she was worried and didn't know how else to release it. They hit the edge of the forest and looked at Nooj's beat up airship. "This will never get us there in time." Lenne said gravely.

"No, But I have a feeling this will." Paine jumped around and smiled. "Shinra! How did you-" She was cut off. "Don't worry about that. I've been working on these new engines and airships. Smaller and used for hyper travel and made to carry up to two people." There were two little white ball shaped ships with a single red window. "Hurry and get in." Paine wasted no time in getting in one and punching in the destination - the same place of Yuna's first wedding. The hatch closed before Lenne or Nooj had the chance to react. The small airship floated up and blasted off towards the west.

"Come on." Lenne said, pulling on Nooj's arm. They climbed in Shinra sitting in Nooj's lap awkwardly. The latched closed after Shinra punched in the location, and they soon followed Paine, at a slightly slower speed because of the weight.

Paine couldn't feel anything but anger. Later she'll think back on this and notice the weird feeling in her stomach, how it felt like her insides protested against this form of travel, but for now all she could think of was getting back to her angel. As she approached the area she gasped, realizing she didn't know how to land the thing, or how to use the controls. She closed her eyes and hoped that her crash landing didn't kill her.

Her ship slammed into the ground and created a giant hole, she noticed she was bleeding from her leg, but it didn't matter. Using her other leg she kicked the door open. She got out, smirking at the idiots surrounding her. She could feel Yuna so close to her - she wondered if the other girl could see her.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! YUNA IS MINE!" She yelled before pulling two knives off her side. She noticed now that she didn't know where her sword was. Hopefully her Father would forgive the small mishap and let her keep it once this was all over. - Later she would realize how weird that thought honestly was.

So without waiting for the people around her to move she began her attack, ready and willing to fight everyone and anyone to get to her lover.

Yuna slowly opened her eyes as the morning sun flooded into her room. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It had been about a day and a half since Nooj came to see her and her time had run out. The day had come. The wedding she hoped she'd never have to relive. Where did everything go wrong? Was she just always destined to be with Seymour , always putting others happiness before her own?

Yuna suddenly felt sick to her stomach and quickly pushed herself up, learching over and allowing her stomach to empty itself yet again. She had started to sleep with a bucket beside her bed and thankfully most of her bile reached that bucket. The brunette ran a shaky hand through her hair in hopes of steadying herself. She thanked whatever gods were watching that Seymour was a traditional man. It was always bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding, and so Seymour had slept else where, giving Yuna a night of freedom.

She looked around the room, spotting her dress hanging on the closet door waiting for her. It was much like the first. It was made up of the same soft material, had the same feathers. It was still strapless. The only difference was unlike the first dress; this one was an eggshell white. Seymour had stolen her virginity, and being the man that he was, refused to let her wear pure white.

Yuna stood, knowing that Dona would be there soon to make sure that she was up and in the shower. Seymour had chosen Dona as Yuna's maid of honor, hoping that the tension between the two would keep the girl in check. He himself had taken Barthello as his best man, and Lady Yunalesca would serve as the priest.

The brunette walked to the bathroom, immediately picking up her toothbrush and scrubbing the taste of bile from her mouth. She wondered how one man could make her feel sick enough to vomit time and time again.

Yuna froze, her heart dropping along with the toothbrush; her eyes went wide as realization struck her, sending her entire world spinning. Fear engulfed her and she started counting, starting over again 3 to 4 times hoping that her calculation was wrong, but every time she got the same answer. Yuna suddenly felt weak, her legs beginning to shake and her knee's giving out from under her. She fell to the cold floor, her hand cupping her stomach. She was almost 12 days late.

No, No this couldn't be happening. Would she have sickness this early? Everyone was different but… Yuna searched her mind for an explanation but found only on that fit. She was carrying Seymour 's child. Yuna shook her head, tears stinging her eyes, her body wracked with sobs.

The door flung open and Yuna's head whipped around, looking up at Dona with watery eyes. Dona let out a sigh, kneeling down next to Yuna and pulling the girl close. "You don't have to do this Yuna" Dona whispered. Yuna sobbed again thinking of the being growing inside her. "Yes I do," she answered back. "Your friend will be fine, you have faced Anima before, you have defeated sin, Seymour shouldn't scare you anymore." Dona comforted. "I fear for Paine's life not my own, and now I fear I'm carrying his child" Yuna's voice broke at the end, her throat squeezing painfully. Dona pulled Yuna closer, cradling the younger girl in her arms. "It'll be alright Yuna." She whispered. "If you really want to go through with this then get in the shower and get ready." She said helping the girl up. "I'll be right outside if you need me." She said before leaving the bathroom. Dona had to admit that she never really hated the other summoner, she was always only watching out for her. She was so young and trying to take on the whole world at once.

Yuna watched Dona leave before hopping in the shower. The water helped to calm her and she wiped away the stray tears that managed to escape. She finished her shower quickly. She just wanted to get today done and over with. She walked out of the bathroom in her bra and underwear allowing Dona to help put her dress on.

Dona stepped back once everything was ready, a small smile folding her lips. She wished that it were Rikku standing in front of her instead of Dona. But Dona wasn't all bad, not as bad as she thought. "You look beautiful," Dona told her. Yuna sighed, but she held herself high "Thank you" she said. She would keep her mask firmly in place for the people of spira, but knew she would break down once she was alone.

Dona led Yuna to her position. Nodding at the men that where waiting there for her. She handed Yuna her bouquet and hooked their arms together. The wedding march started and Yuna looked down at her hand, her eyes catching on the promise ring Paine had given her. She had not taken it off since she got it, and hoped it would give her strength today. "I'm ready" she told the guards, and the doors opened.

Yuna walked beside Dona, a number of guards surrounding them. It was all just like the first, only this time her guardians weren't coming to save her. It almost seemed like haste was cast on the world. It didn't take as long as she remembered to get down the isle and before she knew it Dona was giving her away to a smiling Seymour . "We are gathered here today in the presence of Yevon to witness and bless the exchanging of vows that will bind Lady Yuna and Maester Seymour together in the covenant relationship of Marriage, when the ceremony has ended, they will leave as Husband and wife having been joined together by the god of heaven." Lady Yunalesca started the sermon and Yuna was lost. Before she knew it the I do's were said and she was asking if there were any objections as to why they should not be wed. Yuna sighed, knowing no one would object. However, a very familiar voice rang out causing Yuna's heart to flutter.

Yuna turned on her heal so fast that she almost fell over. Her eyes immediately able to find Paine fighting through the crowed of guards. She had come, Paine had come. She looked down at the ring on her finger, the blue jewel catching the light and shimmering everywhere. Dona was right; she didn't have to go through with this. She was the High Summoner that brought the calm and she was the one who defeated sin. Yuna's miss-matched eyes flickered over to Seymour and then to Dona before she darted. The brunette ran, slipping out of her heals and throwing the wedding band. She should have never left Paine, she should have known that together they could over come anything that came there way. She couldn't deny how she felt inside, she didn't want to lose that warm feeling she got whenever she was in the warriors arms. They lived, they loved and that was all that mattered.

Yuna's fist clenched and she swung at the nearest guard, grabbing his gun before jumping off the balcony, hoping that she remembered how to do this. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and cupping her fist as if she were praying. She felt that familiar circle of power form around her and heard the cry of the great beast as it dove towards her. She wasn't worried anymore, as she fell through the air. Her back gently hit the muscular form of Valefor and smiled, opening her eyes and looking the Aeon over. It had been so long since she summoned, she hadn't thought she could do it anymore. Her Aeons had helped so many times in the past and she was glad to know that if she needed them they would be by her side now.

Yuna bent down and scratched his neck "Thank you" she whispered "I'm glad you came" The Aeon let out a cry and shot and energy ray down at the guards below, Yuna following suit, firing a fury of bullets at whoever survived the Aeon's attack.

Yuna jumped once she was close enough to the ground, she turned, ready to jump into the warrior's arms and apologize for everything but was caught by surprise as her Aeon readied to attack her lover. "Valefor no" she yelled hopping in front of the giant bird and looking sternly up at him.

The Aeon bowed his head thinking he had done something wrong and nudged the brunette apologetically. Yuna petted his neck before turning around so fast she almost fell over. She threw her arms around Paine, the promise ring sparkling in the light, she brought their lips together in a passionate kiss, not caring that all of Spira could see them. She loved Paine.

Seymour let out a low growl from the top of the balcony. Yuna was almost his! Yuna should be his! Well if he couldn't have Yuna then no body could. The clouds went dark and swirled above them. The wind picked up and Seymour looked up into the dark sky. "Feel my pain, come Anima." The crowd of people that had gathered to witness the wedding gasped in unison as the anchor dropped from above. People screamed and scattered as the tip of the Aeon's head was pulled from the ground. Anima's cry ripped through the sound barrier causing Yuna to jump back. She looked up at Anima and then back to Paine. "I'm sorry Paine, so so sorry" she whispered tears running down her cheeks. " Seymour , he made me, he was going to kill you, I" Yuna's voice broke at the end and she wrapped her arms around Paine's neck pulling her close. "I love you"


End file.
